Allen's Fluffy Little Tale
by Josie Audriguez
Summary: Allen decides to help Komui organize the science department. He comes in looking normal, but leaves with a few fluffy extras. Lavi, seeing the opportunity, takes advantage of it. "Lavi what's with the leash? Is that a collar? Why do-ARF!" Slight-ish Laven
1. Monday: Lavi's Chibi Inutan

**A Crack fic I made to get my mind off of the terrible case of Writer's block I've been having. i'm still workin on Stolen Love so dun worry, this is just a lil much needed distraction for me Well~ Here ya go!**

**Allen: Bambi-chan dusn't own -Man, no matter how obsessive she may be about it.**

**Bambi: I'M NOT OBSESSED!**

**Lavi: Sure sure. Let's ask Josie!**

**Josie: No! My name is Josie the Great!**

**Everybody except Josie: *no comment* ...onto the story...

* * *

**

"Allen, be careful when you move that box ok?" Komui ordered. Allen nodded and picked up the box, which was, surprisingly light. He shrugged and started carrying it to the other side of the science department. Just when he was about to set it down, Lavi popped out of nowhere and yelled, "ALLEN! Whatcha doin?" Startled, Allen tripped and fell on the box, causing whatever was inside of it to break and burst into a cloud of brown smoke. "Oops...Allen you alright...?" Lavi asked, while using some of the papers on the floor to blow away the smoke. Allen walked out coughing and replied saying, "Yeah, I'm fine. Looks like my hair's still normal length so maybe whatever was inside of there was just a smoke...bomb...Lavi...why are you staring at me...?" Allen asked, raising an eyebrow and looking quizzically at his redheaded friend. "A-Allen...you...your...hold on." Lavi left and came back holding a leash and a collar. He put the collar on Allen and attached the leash. "Better! A little doggie shouldn't be running around the order without a leash now should they?"

"What the...dog?...Lavi in case you haven't noticed, I'm HUMAN. Do you see a dog tail ANYWHERE on me?" Allen asked, slightly annoyed. Lavi just grinned and said, "Why yes I do Moyash- I mean Chibi Inu-tan. And it's rite...HERE!" Allen yelped when he felt something behind him being pulled. He slowly turned around and was shocked to see a white, silky tail protruding from his pants. Allen was also shocked when he felt ears, on the _top _of his head. "L-Lavi! H-how...What...Why a dog?" Allen asked. Lavi just shrugged and said, "Oh well. At least now your even more loyal than before! Hmm...Lemme test something." Lavi looked around the science department for a ball. When he found one he walked over to it and threw it somewhere. "FETCH!"

"Why would I fetch a- BALL BALL BALL!" Allen started running after it, letting his tongue dangle out of his mouth. After biting down hard enough so that it wouldn't fall out, he ran back to Lavi and plopped it into his hand. "ARF!~" He wagged his tail happily, but stopped abruptly when he realized what just happened. "Lavi! Stop laughing it wasn't funny! Come on, I'm going to see Komui to see if he could fix this." He started walking, but Lavi grabbed the leash and started to lead Allen outside. "Nonono, I like you better this way Chibi Inu-tan! Let's go show Yuu-chan how adorable you look now!" Lavi laughed when he heard Allen growl. Oh, this was going to be a fun day~

~*.*.*~

"Baka Usagi, I never thought I'd say this but, you finally did something worthwhile!" Kanda admitted, picking up his plate full of Soba from the tray that Allen carried. Allen glared at the Japanese teen, but said nothing. '_Stupid dog instincts. I can't even call him a pretty boy...I wonder if he thinks I'm doing a good job? I hope so!' _Allen started wagging his tail at the thought and smiled, before he got control over his mind again. "GAH! Being a dog is so stupid! All they want to do is please idiots like you, Bakanda and Baka Usagi!" Allen growled. Kanda was just about to pull out mugen when Lavi turned to him and said, "No need Yuu-chan, look at what I have here~" He pulled out a thin, silver whistle from his pocket and Allen's eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't..." Lavi laughed at that like it was the craziest thing he's ever heard. "Oh, yes I would Chibi Inu-tan!~" Kanda looked at the redhead in confusion when Lavi blew the whistle as hard as he could.

"BAKA USAGI! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME DEAF-...Hey wait, why don't I hear anything?" Kanda asked, and turned to face his 'best friend'.Lavi smiled and pointed at Allen. Allen was sitting on his hind legs, arms up to his chest, panting and wagging his tail. He looked back and forth between Lavi and Kanda, as if waiting for a command or begging for a treat. "I taught him that!" Lavi said proudly, whistle back in his pocket. Kanda smirked as Allen regained his composure, glaring at the redhead. "I hate you, Master!" Allen slapped a hand over his mouth. '_Did I just call that guy _Master_? This is getting a little out of control...Gosh! I want dog biscuits so badly! Maybe if I'm really good Master can give me so- WHAT AM I SAYING? Shoot...I'm losing control way too much. I really need Komui...dog biscuits...' _Allen thought, licking his lips. Just then his stomach growled, much louder than usual. "Hmm...seems like Chibi Inu-tan is hungry. Would you like some kibble?" Lavi said, amused to see Allen nodding his head hungrily. "Well Rabbit, I've finished my Soba and I'm leaving. Have fun with your new pet." With that said, Kanda stalked away.

"Lavi, can I pleaseeeee have some food?" Allen whined. Lavi replied saying, "Sure, just call me 'Master', be even more loyal than you already are, and never change back to being your boring old Human self!" Allen glared at the redhead,"Not a chance!" He bared his teeth and growled at the boy, then tried biting him. Lavi quickly grabbed the spray bottle that was next to his chair and sprayed Allen's face. "NO! Bad! Don't bite your Master, Chibi Inu-tan! Down!" Lavi kept spraying Allen until he complied and sat down, whimpering because he got scolded. "Since you tried biting your master, no food for you!" Lavi said. Allen was shocked at the thought of no food. Desperate, flattened his ears against his head and looked up at Lavi with big puppy dog eyes that could melt even Kanda's heart. "Nope! That won't work unless I look at you!" Lavi said, with closed eyes. Allen decided to change his tactics. Letting his newly found dog side take over, he started liking Lavi's face, whimpering the entire time. Seeing that Lavi started to react, Allen started licking his ear. After a few licks the redhead finally opened his eyes and looked at him. Allen did his best puppy dog face and whispered, "Please get me some food, Master? I promise to be a good dog from now on." Lavi gulped and nodded slowly, running off to the cafeteria.

~*.*.*~

"Master, I ran out of food. Go get me more please?" Allen said in a very cute voice. His 'Master' turned to look at him, and wished he hadn't. "More dog biscuits, or will it be kibble this time...?" Lavi said, eye twitching. "Hmmm...both!" Allen said, smiling a very adorable smile. Lavi's cheeks immediately went bright red and he turned around and started marching off towards the cafeteria, for the sixth time that hour. Allen laughed and said, "Maybe being a dog aint so bad!" Just when Lavi came back and Allen was about to eat, brown smoke appeared again and Allen's ears and tail disappeared. Lavi smirked, seeing as the little Moyashi didn't notice, and watched as Allen began choking on the dog food, which he couldn't eat anymore. "Looks like I'm not your Master anymore bean sprout. Now you can't order me around!" Lavi said, ruffling the shorter's hair, then walking away. Allen pouted and silently wished that he had his tail and ears again.

Oh, if only he knew to be careful with what he wished for.

* * *

**haha...i feel like writing a sequel to this...euh w/e. you guys tell me if I should! reviews very much appreciated just like critisisim. No flaming er i'll make Komui turn you into a dog too!**


	2. Tuesday: Kanda's New Weapon

**haha, i was planning on just having this b a one-shot, but ideas just kept popping into my head! they wouldn't let me sleep TT^TT anyways, every chapter's going to be a day of the week, dun't ask y, i wouldn't kno...o yeah, there's gunna b little hints of Laven here and there...mayb some other pairings, i aint sure yet...ok onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I dun't own -Man and no matter how many volumes of the manga I buy, it'll never change that fact...D:  
**

* * *

_Allen pouted and silently wished that he had his tail and ears again._

_Oh, if only he knew to be careful with what he wished for._

~*.*.*~

As the sun came out from behind the horizon, Allen Walker woke up from a wonderful dream. He groaned and rolled over, wanting to get some more sleep. Unfortunately for him, his stomach thought otherwise. He sighed and said, "For once, I wish I didn't eat so much. Might as well go get something to eat..." He got out of bed and walked to the closet. He grabbed a pair of black pants, his favorite white shirt, a gray vest and a red ribbon. He then made his way to the bathroom and proceeded to take his morning shower. He undressed and turned on the hot water.

After around ten minutes he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. The room was filled with steam and it fogged up the mirror, so he couldn't get a very good look at himself. He brushed his teeth like normal, but when he brushed his hair, something got in the way. "Don't tell me my hair's all tangled," he said sighing and started to run his fingers through what he thought was the knot. What he expected to feel was a little knot of hair, but what he felt was something different entirely. Wide-eyed, he took his hand and started to rub some fog off the mirror. "So..I really did get them back...Then does that mean..." He turned around and saw the tip of a long white tail, dripping with water.

3...

2...

1...

"AHHHHHHH!" Allen screamed so loud the entire order nearly shook. He quickly got dressed, being careful to hide his tail and putting on a beanie to cover his ears, then all but ran to Komui's office.

~*.*.*~

"I hate myself so much right now..." Allen mumbled. He cursed when he turned another corner and came to a hallway that he'd never been to before. "Gaah! I got distracted because of this one scent and now I'm lost! Why did I have to be a dog? Why not a cat or something?" Allen sighed in frustration until his nose picked up a familiar scent. "...I wonder who that is..." He followed his nose and came to a training room. He walked inside and saw Kanda practicing with mugen. It looked like he was testing his speed. '_Oh, of all people why did it have to be _him_?' _Allen groaned, forgetting about Kanda's excellent hearing. The swordsman turned around and saw Allen standing there watching him. "Oi, Bean Sprout. Why are you standing there? Get lost," Kanda snapped. Amused when he received a 'It's Allen, Bakanda!' in return. '_The Bean Sprout is so easy to anger_' he thought.

"Che. Whatever. Why are you still here?" Kanda said, grabbing mugen and slicing through a practice dummy. Allen stared at the poor thing with pity and said, "I got lost and I need to find Komui's office. Even an idiot like you should be able to help me get there." Kanda got furious and walked up to Allen, mugen ready. Allen stood his ground, that samurai wasn't going to scare him. Kanda held up mugen to Allen's face and said in a menacing voice, "You wanna fight Moyashi?" Allen smiled and said, "No, thank you. I wouldn't want to embarrass you when I win." Kanda lost it and tried to cut off the kid's head, but because Allen ducked in time he only managed to cut his beanie. Allen gasped when he felt the hat fall off and he quickly brought his hands up to cover his ears.

"What are you hiding, Moyashi?" Kanda said, raising an eyebrow. "N-nothing! Nothing at all! Why d-do you a-ask?" Allen stuttered out, unconsciously letting out a couple of whimpers. Kanda went up to Allen and grabbed his wrists, pulling them away from his head against the shorter's will. When he saw the white, furry ears pop up he smirked and said, "Moyashi's still got these eh? This should be fun." Allen whimpered and his tail escaped from its hiding place and placed itself between Allen's legs. Kanda locked the doors and dragged Allen into the middle of the training room.

"I don't like having to pull out my precious mugen every time an idiot says something, so I'll train you to be something like a weapon and _you_ will punish those idiots. Got it?" Kanda ordered. Allen looked at the older Japanese teen, did he hear him correctly? "Bakanda, Why would I listen to you?" Allen said, hoping his voice sounded threatening. Kanda smirked and said, "Because I'm your new master. Now time to train you. Sit!" Allen didn't budge. Kanda took out mugen and threw it at Allen. it sliced off some of his hair and left a neat little cut in his tail. Allen yelped and sat down. "Good. Roll over," Kanda commanded. Allen did nothing, but when he saw Kanda start to walk over to get mugen, he reluctantly rolled on the floor. "Seems like your starting to listen to your master now. Very good Moyashi." This continued for a few hours until Allen would follow any command the raven haired man would say. "Good. You can go eat, but whenever you hear this whistle," Kanda said as he took out a golden whistle, blowing it to show Allen what it sounded like, "You come running over to me. Any disobedience from you and I'll free you of those extra features using mugen." Allen nodded and quickly ran out of the room and into the cafeteria, partly because he was hungry and partly because he wanted to hide from his new 'master'.

~*.*.*~

"That was good," Allen said, patting his now full, but surprisingly skinny stomach. Just when he thought he was finally getting his moment of peace, Lavi popped up behind him. "Hey! Allen! How are you?" He asked, grinning. Allen was about to answer, but Lavi cut him off. "By the way, I have a question, why do you still have those ears? Didn't they go away?" Allen tried talking, but was cut off yet again by the rabbit. He growled in annoyance as Lavi continued his talking, "Oh yeah, by the way, isn't your tail supposed to be pure white?" Allen stared at him and said, "Yes, why do you ask?" Lavi raised an eyebrow and asked, "Then why is there a big red spot on it?" Allen gasped and tried to look at turned to look at it. Sure enough, there was a big red spot and it was getting bigger. "That must be where Kanda cut me!" He shouted. He grabbed a napkin and started wiping away the blood, Lavi watched, not bothering to help. "Well," he said, "It was fun talking to you Allen, but I have to go bother Kanda now! See ya!" Lavi waved to Allen, who was too busy wiping his tail to wave back. Once the bleeding stopped, Allen finally calmed down, until he heard a whistle being blown. He quickly got up and used his nose to find his master.

"Owww! Yuu-chan why'd you blow that whistle for? And IN MY EAR!" Lavi said, rubbing his now deaf ear. "Because your calling me a gay man again, Baka Usagi!" Kanda snapped. '_Where is that Moyashi?_' Kanda thought angrily. Lavi plopped down in a chair mumbling something about evidence and long hair when he suddenly asked, "Hey, why haven't you pulled out mugen and tried to kill me yet?" Kanda was about to answer when Allen came running through the door and stopped in front of Kanda. "Oh, hey Allen! What're you doing here?" Lavi greeted, but was ignored by the boy. "What is it?" Allen asked Kanda, very annoyed that he was doing this. Kanda smirked and pointed at Lavi, then said, "Sick 'em." Allen sighed and turned around. He bared his teeth and growled, slowly advancing on the poor redhead. "A-Allen. W-What're you-" Lavi jumped out of the way as Allen jumped at him. Allen turned around and started chasing him as Lavi started running away. Kanda smirked as he watched the two idiots run around like headless chickens. Lavi turned around to see if Allen was still chasing him, surprised to see nobody behind him. He stopped and looked around, then he felt something slam onto his back. He looked up and saw that Allen was straddling him, innocence activated. Lavi gulped and tried to fight the blush that was rushing to his face. Just when Allen was about to bite, he realized how he and the redhead were at the moment.

"Oh...L-Lavi! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Allen got up and tried to hide his pink cheeks from the redhead's view. "I-It's ok. S-so uhm...Why are you trying to kill me?" Lavi asked, finally making the blush go down. "Oh, Bakanda threatened that if I don't listen to him then he'd amputate these things," Allen gestured to his ears and tail, "With mugen." Lavi still didn't quite get what Allen meant, but he didn't ask. Kanda was getting frustrated that the redhead still wasn't hurt. He walked up to Allen and said, "Oi! Moyashi! Hurry up and Sick em!" Allen turned around and stuck his tongue out at Kanda, then rand and hid behind Lavi before his tail got cut again. He gripped the redhead's shoulders, using him like a human shield, but he forgot that his innocence was still activated and that his left hand was an extremely sharp claw at the moment. Lavi shrieked in pain and jumped away from Allen, grabbing his left shoulder. Allen looked at Lavi, then remembered about his innocence and started apologizing. Kanda smirked and said, "Good job Moyashi. You don't need to be here anymore. Remember, come when you hear this whistle, or you'll have a pretty painful release from those extras of yours." He walked away, leaving the dog-boy and the rabbit behind.

"So...Want me to take you to the infirmary?" Allen offered. Lavi nodded and they started walking. When they were about halfway there Lavi suddenly asked, "By the way, where's TimCanpy?" Allen looked around and noticed that the little golden golem wasn't there. "I don't know..." Allen started thinking back to when he last saw the little guy when something tapped him from behind. "Hmm? What is it?" Allen asked as he turned around, behind him was TimCanpy, followed by...'_This day just keeps getting worse'_ Allen thought, facing the man in horror.

"Baka Deshi! I told you to meet me at Komui's office today! I had an important, uhm..._mission_ for you. Now C'mon!" Cross didn't seem at all interested in asking why Allen was part dog now, but he grabbed Allen by the tail and started dragging him off. "Waah! Lavi! Help! Don't leave me with this demon!" Allen begged. Lavi just waved him off smiling and saying, "Have fun!" Allen cursed under his breath and swore that he would kill Lavi when he got back- _if_ he got back.

* * *

**Allen: Why am I a dog?**

**Bambi: Because my last dog got killed and I need something to fill the void D:**

**Allen: Then...why am I being abused?**

**Lavi: Because...she...truthfully I don't know.**

**Bambi: Because for some odd reason, I hate my dog for running into the street in the first place. D:**

**Allen: I seee...**

**anyways, R&R! comments about improving my writing style are always welcome!~ if you flame it's jus gunna b ignored, nobody cares.  
**


	3. Wednesday: Cross's Alternative Money

**YAY! i went brain dead on this...the title... ⌐A⌐ ...but anyways! here ya go! ok, reviews! :D**

**dgm-mega fan: uhmm...does this count as 'soon'...? owo'' but anyways, thank you for your lovely review~~ :D**

**XxXxSeriously InjuredxXxX: yeah he is D: , but wouldn't it be weird if he wasn't? he's a great character to use to torture somebody x33**

**YoruichiKittyCat16: yeah i wish so too TT^TT. haha, Lavi knows not to get in Cross's way x33**

**Super-Dog11: why thank you! :D i'm glad that you laughed so much! MY ATTEMPT AT COMEDY ISN'T A FAILURE! :D**

**Nicole: euh, it's gunna be updated whenever x33 ((as in, whenever i'm not too lazy to update/ i'm not braindead/ i have time owo'')) and here's the next chapter! :D I'm glad you like this story! ^^**

**thanks so much for ur reviews! they're greatly appreciated! :D**

**Disclaimer: I dun own -Man *sob* but...I own 9 volumes of the manga! :D

* * *

**

_Allen cursed under his breath and swore that he would kill Lavi when he got back- _if_ he got back. _

~*.*.*~

"Master, where are you taking me? And will you please let go of my tail?" Allen asked, trying to pull his tail out of Cross's iron grip with as little pain as possible. Unfortunately, it wasn't working. In fact, Cross only made his grip tighter. Allen sighed and gave up. They had been walking for many hours and he was pretty sure it was a new day by now. He walked up as close as he could so that the strain on his tail would be lifted, if only a little bit. Then he noticed something...peculiar. "Master...Where did you say you were taking me again?" he asked. "I didn't," Cross snapped, he continued to walk until they were in some kind of...oh dear. "MASTER! ARE YOU INSANE? THESE ARE THE DEBT COLLECTORS! WE'LL GET MOBBED AND DIE!" Allen shrieked, desperately trying to free his tail. Cross smirked and said, "This is where you come in. They caught up with me..." Allen looked up at him with disbelief written all over his face, "...and I made a deal with them. If I could find somebody to entertain them for an entire day, they'd let me slide. Fortunately, I have you, Baka Deshi!" Allen was about to ask what he meant when Cross ordered he go to the bathroom and change. Allen raised an eyebrow and went, but when he entered, he felt his pride as a male start to rapidly fall. "Master...what's this...?" Allen asked, hesitantly. "It's your uniform while your here. Now change!" Cross ordered, and slammed the door shut. Allen gulped and looked at his 'uniform'.

It was a black Gothic Lolita style outfit. There was a black ninja looking shirt with red frill trimmings and a red sash with a big bow on the back. Right where the red trimming met the sash, there was a little black bow. It had long sleeves that went past his hands and they were cut in half. Since they were very wide, whenever he lifted up his arm they would drape down like a veil. On the bottom of the sleeves there were pictures of red butterflies and one or two cut outs shaped of butterflies. The trimming on the back of the sleeves were red frills. The skirt though, was red with black frill trimmings and very poofy. There where two or three layers of the skirt that could be seen and underneath it was a pure black mesh-like material that kept the skirt poofy. After the end of every layer, there would be black frill. The skirt went up to about mid thigh, but it seemed pretty big so it might go a few centimeters more. There were also black high-platform boots. They had laces that went up to about mid shin, then there were wide straps. The boots went up to his knees and at the top of them, was more black frill. Allen sighed and started to change into his new uniform.

Surprisingly, the mesh-like material in the skirt didn't itch as much as Allen thought it would, there even was a hole in it so his tail wouldn't be confined. Overall, he felt quite comfortable. He looked at himself in the mirror and if he didn't know better, he could pass off as a girl. "I look pretty good in this..." he thought out loud. Suddenly, he realized exactly he just said and he could feel all the pride that he had left disappear. Allen sighed again and decided to walk out of the bathroom. "Might as well get this over with or else Master's going to have my head..." He walked out, and when some of the men saw him, they whistled. Allen went red with embarrassment and anger. He grabbed the hem of his skirt and headed towards his master. "So Master, what do I have to do?" Allen asked, unsure if he would like the answer or not.

"That, is up to them to decide," Cross said, taking a cigarette and lighting it despite the very obvious 'No Smoking' signs. "Now, I'll be taking my leave. I have a few acquaintances that need my attention." And with that, Cross left, leaving Allen to defend for himself. The young boy sighed and turned to face the debt collectors. "So, what would you like me to do?" One of the men raised their hands and asked, "Can you dance?" Allen blinked. Dance? They wanted him to...dance? "No sir, I can't dance..." he answered. The man looked slightly annoyed and said, "Dance, we need a break from work and your here to entertain us." Some of the other men nodded their head in agreement, and the woman shook theirs, sighing. Allen gulped and tried to explain to him that he couldn't dance. The man kept ordering him to, and when it looked like he was about to resort to violence to get Allen to dance, a woman came up and took Allen's hand. "You could play with my dog, Mollie. She sometimes gets in the way while we work," she said, winking at Allen. He smiled at her and then turned to see a big golden dog looking at him. Suddenly, his tail started wagging and he barked happily. '_I have a friend to play with!_' he thought.

He ran over to Mollie and Mollie stared at him. She barked and surprisingly, Allen understood what she said. She barked again and Allen went red. "Uhhhh...That's lovely...It really is a lovely offer Mrs. Mollie, but...I'm not interested in dogs..." he said. Mollie whimpered, but grabbed a ball and plopped in in Allen hand. Allen nodded his head and he threw the ball, forgetting what happened last time. He suddenly ran after it, followed by Mollie. As they ran, they knocked over a few stacks of papers, turning the office into a complete mess. They would have wrecked the entire building, if Mollie's owner didn't scold them. They both whimpered and went back to the corner, or at least Mollie did. Allen on the other hand, started to clean up the mess he'd made. He picked up and refiled the papers. When he was about to go back to Mollie, somebody said, "Hey, aren't you supposed to be entertaining _us_, not that dog?" Allen blinked. '_He's right...Unless I do, I'm going to forever be haunted by Master's ridiculous debts!'_ he thought. Allen gulped and nodded, then asked, "So, what would you like me to do?" A man was about to raise his hand before Allen stopped him saying, "And no, I will _NOT_ dance." Nobody really said anything, until one man spoke up. "How about a game of poker?" he said. Allen got a glint in his eye and replied in his sweetest voice, "Of course, Sir."

~*.*.*~

About five hours into the game, Allen was positive that the debt collectors owed _him_ money. He inwardly smirked, then looked down to look at his hand. Although, what he saw shocked him. His poker face disappeared to show the older gentlemen just how shocked Allen was. "Heh, the kid's got a bad hand?" one of them said, confidence lining every word. Allen quickly put his cards down to show a royal straight flush "No, I have a Royal Straight Flush but...Excuse me, I need to use the restroom for a minute. You should go back to your work," he said, taking his money and putting it in a purse that his master left him. '_Really...a purse...Master must really hate me...No, wait! I don't have time to worry about him!'_ Allen thought. When he got to the bathroom, he closed the door and gazed down at his hands. "Hehe...this _cannot_ be happening..." he said. On his hands were what appeared to be fingerless gloves, kind of like the ones Lavi wore, except instead of black leather gloves, they were made purely out of white fur. "...I wonder how Lavi's doing...Heh, if he saw me wearing this I'm sure he'd yell 'STRIKE!'. ...Wait, I don't have time to worry about him!" Allen yelled. He tried to pull the gloves off but they wouldn't come off. In fact, when he ran his fingers over the part were they started, all he felt was a transition of skin to fur. There were no bumps indicated that he was wearing gloves. "Don't tell me...I GREW FUR?" he shrieked. He grabbed as much fur as he could and tugged, then yelped when he felt it pull against his skin. "Oh boy...this is bad..." He sighed and grabbed his purse, then left the bathroom.

~*.*.*~

The rest of the day went smoothly. The debt collectors became very busy after the five hour game of poker. Now, they only asked little things of Allen, like to sing them songs while they worked, or to help them with something. 'Hmmm...if this is all I had to do, then why did I have to wear this ridiculous outfit in the first place?' Allen thought in annoyance, as he carried some papers to a copying machine. It was about a few more hour until everybody had to go home, and Allen was grateful for being able to take off this embarrassing outfit. Allen kept checking the clock to make see if they were any closer to 8:30 p.m, the time everybody left, but every time he checked, only five minutes had passed. He decided to stop checking so long, it would only make time drag on. At around 8:00 p.m, people started to pack up. Allen sighed in relief, until they started to turn and look at Allen in very strange ways. "Uhm...Why are you all staring at me like that...?" Allen asked, taking a couple steps back. He heard a sigh from behind him and turned to see that Mollie's owner was shaking her head. "Men, they see somebody wearing outfits like that and as soon as work's out of the way, they go all over them..." she mumbled. "Alright alright! you guys can leave early today. Shoo shoo!" She said, shooing everybody out of the building. She then walked over to Mollie, who had been sleeping this entire time. "Well, it was nice to have you come here today, . Please come back anytime you like, these people need to loosen up a bit," she said smiling. "Thank you Miss..." Allen trailed off, then read her name tag, "Thank you very much for your offer Ms. McMahon. I'll just go to the bathroom and change."

He walked into the bathroom, but he couldn't find his clothes. While he searched, he vaguely remember Cross coming into the bathroom and walking out with them. "I'm going to kill him one of these days..." he muttered. Sighing, he walked out of the bathroom and back to Ms. McMahon. "I couldn't find them..." he said, drooping his ears. Then, they perked up when Ms. McMahon let out a gasp. "Hmm? Is something the matter?" he asked. She shook her head and said, "Oh no, I just thought...Those were real...?" Allen was confused, but then realized she was talking about his ears and his tail. "Oh...yes. Science accident, long story." Ms. McMahon nodded her head. They walked out of the building, closing the doors and locking them. She asked, "So, is anybody going to pick you up?" The question surprised Allen, he hadn't thought about who was going to. "I'm...not really sure truthfully..." he answered. As soon as he said that, something- no, someone, literally fell from the sky. Startled, Ms. McMahon ran away, leaving Allen to face whoever it was.

"Heya, Bean Sprout!" the person said in an all to familiar voice. "IT'S ALLEN! CAN'T YOU REMEMBER A SIMPLE NAME? IT'S ONLY FIVE LETTERS! A-L-L-E-N! A VERY COMMON BOY'S NAME! I MEAN C'MON! ARE YOU THAT DUMB, LAVI? " he yelled, very annoyed. Lavi laughed, before he got a good look at Allen. "Bean sprout, are you _sure_ you're a guy? Cuz, guys don't look so cute in Gothic Lolita outfits," Lavi said, smirking. Allen blushed, he forgot he was still wearing that outfit. He was about to explain why he was wearing it when Lavi continued, "_AND_ they don't make me wanna yell," he cleared his throat, "STRIKE!" With that, he glomped Allen and nuzzled his ears. '_Hmm...they're soft...'_ Lavi thought. Allen growled and slapped Lavi. "DON'T DO THAT!" he yelled, a little red tinge growing in his cheeks. Lavi blinked and said, "Was that a slap? Cuz...it wasn't very hard...furry in fact..." Allen groaned, he forgot, he was growing fur. To tired to explain what happened, he merely showed Lavi his hands. The redhead shook his head.

"Yeah, we really need to get you to Komui. It looks like the more time drags on, the more doglike you become. C'mon!" Lavi grabbed Allen and hopped on his hammer. He yelled, "Extend!" The hammer's handle extended, taking them to the head quarters. As soon as they got there, Allen thanked Lavi. When they reached Komui's office, Allen remember something he'd promised himself. He chuckled. Lavi turned and asked what was so funny and Allen laughed even more. "Oh, nothing. I just remembered that I have to kill a special someone that left me to be dragged off by Cross and die," he said darkley. Lavi gulped when he saw horns grow out of the boy who turned around and grinned evily at him. Allen licked his lips and said, "Hmm...I wonder what smoked Rabbit tastes like..." Lavi turned pale and ran off waving bye. Allen faintly heard a 'Well, see ya later Allen!'. He laughed as the horns receeded and he entered Komui's office. Then, everything went black.

* * *

**yay! there's chapter three! FINALLY! :D haha, if i get enough reviews, I'll draw what Allen looks like in this sotry :33 or better yet! if i get at least 5-7 reviews ((why do i aim so low?)), I'll draw what he looks like, AND him wearing that outfit! :D anyways, i hope you liked the story! R&R is awesome! **

**Lavi: And flames will only make my Hiban stronger! :D**

**Allen: *in the corner sobbing* I wore a skirt...**

**Lavi: Awww, but you looked cute in it!**

**Cross: Baka Deshi should have been born a girl...**

**Allen: ...*sobs louder***

**Me: ...poor Allen...You guys shouldn't be so mean!**

**Cross: whatever...**

**Lavi: Can I kiss her? ...I mean him?**

**Me and Allen: NO! D:**

**Me: You insulted Allen's masculinity so no kiss for you!**

**Lavi: Awwww! D:**

**Allen: *sticks his tongue out at Lavi*  
**


	4. Thursday: Komui's Guinea Pig

**WAAH! SRY! I'VE BEEN BUSY LATELY I'M SRY! D: Well, here's a new chapter w btw...i have absolutely no beta so...all my work goes unedited..so...if ya see any grammer er spellin...then sry owo'' i'll fix it later...(i hope...)**

**Reviews!:**

**YoruichiKittyCat16: yeah, Cross is so hard to deal with D: How'd Allen do it fer like...3 er 4 years? ¿owo?**

**Disclaimer: I dun own -Man owo''**

* * *

_He laughed as the horns receded and he entered Komui's office. Then, everything went black._

~*.*.*~

The first thing Allen Walker noticed when he finally came to were the extremely bright lights. The second thing he noticed, was the pain in his head that the lights seemed to fuel. '_Feels like a hangover...but worse...much worse..._' he thought. He groaned, reaching up to grab his forehead, but he felt something preventing him from doing so. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked around, then went wide eyed. He looked at his hands and feet, then felt fear seize him in its icy hold. Not only was he in Komui's surgery room, the place where he made many painful memories, but he was also strapped to the metal table. Yeah, not a very fun place to be. He was also wearing turquoise hospital pants with a white shirt. "What the...why am I here?" he thought aloud. Just then, there was a nose from behind a door, and a very cheerful Komui came bursting in.

"Good morning, Allen-kun! You've been asleep for a whole ten hours! It's Thursday silly~ Now, lemme get a good look at your legs!" Komui said in his usual hyper voice. Komui ran up to the table and unstrapped one of his legs. He lifted it up in the air and brought his finger to his chin making a 'hmmm' noise. "I see...interesting. Allen-kun, I thought I told you to be careful when you moved that box on Monday. Didn't you listen to me at all?" he asked, letting out an exasperated sigh. Allen felt his eye twitch. "I _was _careful Komui, but Lavi just appeared out of nowhere and made me fall on it...and for Pete's sake, will you please put my leg down?" he snapped. Komui chuckled and complied, unstrapping Allen's other leg and his wrists. "By the way, would you care to explain why I was strapped to a table in the first place? Or better yet, why I'm even in here?" Allen asked in a very cross tone. The answer he received though, was the least bit satisfying. "Ah well...you wouldn't come if I just asked you soo...when you entered my office I kind of...idunno...had my newest Komurin VII hit you in the head with a frying pan with enough force to render you in an unconscious state so that I could safely move you in here and check to see if everything was alright...or something..." Komui said, poking his index fingers and looking down at the ground. Allen was about to say something when Komui cut him off.

"And everything is _not _alright! I mean, look at your legs. I never remembered you buying knee high socks made out of white fur, but they look adorable on you, perfectly matching your fingerless gloves and your lovely sleeveless white shirt that exposes your stomach." Allen immediately looked at his legs, sure enough there was white fur that went up to his knees, making it look like he was wearing socks. Then, he looked up to his torso. What he thought was a shirt turned out to be more fur. "W-Wha...Fur...every-everywhere...Why...H-how..." Allen was too shocked to form a proper sentence, and unfortunately, Komui had one more thing to say. _'Poor boy..._' he thought. "And Allen, check your teeth," Komui said, handing Allen a mirror. Allen grabbed it with trembling hands and slowly brought it up to his face. He opened his mouth only to find sharp teeth and big canines. "..." Poor Allen, the shock must have been too much, because after seeing his teeth, he fainted. Komui chuckled and went into his lab to grab a bunch of potions, a bucket of water, and other things.

When Komui walked back into the room, he put the potions, chemicals, and a few other things he'd need on the counter. He grabbed the bucket of water and poured it on Allen. Allen's eyes immediately flew open and he bolted up right, punching Komui's jaw and yelling, "GAAH! LAVI, GET OUT!" Komui fell down and scrambled back up with a bump on his chin. He glared at Allen, who blinked a few times and said, "Oops...sorry Komui-san...I thought you were Lavi...he's been messing up my room and waking me up at unbelievable hours with the most unfriendly methods...so I just thought...ahhh...Sorry." Komui stopped glaring and said, "Well, be thankful. I forgive you...but now I have to expireme- I mean...I have to try and do a few tests on you." He walked over to the counter and picked up a black liquid, then walked back to Allen. "So, I was making this to try and stop the growth of the fur. I need you to drink it and I'll see if it stops," he said, handing Allen the vile. Allen gulped and nodded, then sat up and drank the liquid that was inside. When he finished, he let out a little burp followed by an 'excuse me'. Nothing happened. "Komui, I don't think it worked...I feel just the sa-" Allen stopped mid word, and started sniffing the air. "Hey Komui...did you always smell like mint...? And pine?" he asked. Komui blinked. "That must be my cologne, I've always worn it, but its smell is very faint. I don't see why you..." Komui trailed off, then chuckled nervously. "Ahhh...A-Allen...it seems that you may have...Well, that stuff I gave you...instead of reducing the amount of dog traits you have...it looks like it increased it...like how your have a good sense of smell now..." he explained. Allen's mouth flew open.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU 'HELPED' ME TURN INTO A DOG FASTER?" Allen shrieked, grabbing the older man's shoulders and shaking him violently. Komui backed away and adjusted his glasses. "I might not have added enough chocolate in that..." he said, although it was mostly to himself. "What does chocolate have to do with anything?" Allen asked. Komui waved his hand and said, "For flavoring...and chocolate is toxic to dogs so I just assumed..." Allen walked up o the nearest wall and repeatedly hit his head on it. '_I hate my life..._' he thought, then his ears perked up and he started frantically sniffing the air. "Hey I smell...I smell...I smell dango! Fresh dango too!" Allen exclaimed, he ran towards the door, but was stopped by Komui. "No no Allen, you can't leave yet. I still have to try other things," he said with an evil glint in his eyes. "Wh-What do ya mean...'other things' ...?" Allen asked, slowly backing away from the man who had a strange blue pill in his hands.

"Try swallowing this, it might help your sense of smell leave," Komui coaxed. Allen shook his head, afraid that it might only make him bark next. Unfortunately for him, Komui wasn't having any of it. He forcibly made Allen swallow the pill, then handed him a glass of water so he wouldn't choke. Allen swallowed it, and he couldn't smell the dango anymore. He smiled and said, "Hey Komui, I think it worked!" Komui replied, but Allen didn't hear anything he said. "What?" he asked. Komui looked confused a for a little and repeated what he said. "I can't hear you Komui, speak up!" This time, Komui's expression seemed a little...embarrassed. That couldn't be good..."Komui, what the heck did you say?" Allen asked, getting a little impatient. Komui scanned the room for some paper and a pen or something. He found some on the counter. He grabbed it and wrote out the words, _**Allen, can you hear me? **_Allen raised an eyebrow and said, "Of course I can't hear you, you're not even making a sound!" Komui shook his head. He scribbled out _**Allen, I think you may have gone deaf...**_

"..."

"Komui, I'm going to kill you now." As Allen said that, he walked up to Komui and started to strangle him. In his defense, Komui shoved more liquid down Allen's throat, combined with a few pills. Allen swallowed it and suddenly, he could hear Komui yelling, "C-CAN'T...B-BREA-...BREATHE...!" He let go of Komui who took a second to regain his breath, and he was all better. "Ok, I can hear again Komui," Allen started, Komui was going to interrupt but Allen continued saying, "But...now I see everything in black and white. Is that normal?" Komui nodded his head. Then Allen said, "No, I meant is it normal for humans, not dogs." At that, Komui shook his head. Allen looked about ready to explode, but he couldn't because he felt a sudden prick in his neck. He lifted up a hand to his neck and, what do ya know? There's a blow dart in it. "K-Komui...I'm gunna...kill...you..." Allen mumbled out, before he fell to the flow feeling the effects of the tranquilizer. Komui laughed like the mad scientist he is, and then started to pour all kinds of thinks down Allen's throat.

~*.*.*~

'_Ugh...neck pain...not fun...Kill Komui..._' Allen thought, as he started to wake up. Once he opened his eyes, the world was still in black and white. He looked around and noticed he wasn't in the surgery room anymore, but in a horribly messy one. There were newspapers everywhere and there was even a mountain of them with a littl table and chair on top. He started walking until he hit a bed. He looked up at the bed and saw that there was a sleeping redhead on it. He groaned, but stopped when he realized something. '_Wait a second...Why am I looking _up_ at a bed? And why is Lavi here!'_ He opened his mouth to say 'Lavi! What're you doing here?', but all that came out was, "Arf! Arf arf Arf! Arooo!" Stunned, Allen closed his mouth and raised his hands to cover his mouth, only to discover that they were paws! He let out a series of whimpers and Lavi started to stir.

"Mmmm...Huh...? What time is it...?" Lavi wondered aloud, then noticed Allen on the floor. "Oh, hey puppy! How are you? Komui didn't scare you right? I'm just glad your safe!" he said, scooping up Allen and cuddling him. "D'awwww, so cute~" Allen growled, he had had enough for one day. He started barking and trying to say 'Lavi! Take me back to Komui this instant so he could make me better!'. Lavi took the barks as 'Thank you from saving me Mister Super Awesome Hot Redhead!'. He smiled and said, "Why thank you puppy. And don't worry, Komui won't get you anymore~" Allen growled and suddenly a voice said, "Komui may not get this little pup, but we will!" Lavi shot his head up and asked, "Who said that?" He looked around his room and saw nobody. Slowly, he put Allen down onto the bed and took out his innocence. Then, two arms shot out from the bed and grabbed Allen, a checkered, heart shaped door appearing on the side. Lavi quickly turned around and saw Tyki Mikk walking into the door with Allen in his arms.

"Thanks for the free pet, Bunny-boy. I'm pretty sure Allen would love to stay with us as our pet~" Tyki said. Lavi charged at him, but the door closed and Lavi hit the wall on the other side of his room. He got up and rubbed his head, then noticed something. "Wait...Allen? But that puppy wasn't..." he trailed off as the gears started turning in his brain. Now that he thought of it...the puppy did have Allen's scar...and the fur on it's left arm had the same pattern and color as Allen's...and it had white fur and silver eyes...Lavi face palmed. "I'm such an idiot..." he mumbled. With that, he ran to Komui to tell him what just happened.

~*.*.*~

When Tyki got to the new ark, he was greeted by Road. "Ya know Tyki, we hafta watch out for Allen now. After all, It's going to be Friday in a few minutes, and it's not just any Friday," she said, then pointed to the calender that read, 'Thursday the 12th'. Tyki laughed and said, "So what if it's Friday the 13th? This little pup's going to obey us soon enough. Don't worry Road, I've got it all under control..." Tyki said, turning to Allen and staring at him with eyes that made Allen's skin crawl.

* * *

**yay! i got it out! :D Kay, night guys! i hafta sleep ((school started TTATT)) anyways R&R and Allen will give you licks! :D and you can pet him too :33**

**Allen: ARF! D: ((I WILL NOT STAND FOR THAT!))**

**Me: ...that means 'Awesome!' owo''**


	5. Friday: Noah's Pet

**WHOOO! UPLOADED! UGHH! SO FLUFFIN SRY GUYS! D: hmm...ANYWAYS~~ i hope you enjoy this chapter! :D Reviews:**

**YoruichiKittyCat16: I'm so glad you love it :D hmmm...this chapter came out very strange owo...makes it seem like the story has a plot after all...weird owo**

**Wolfyroo808: I'm glad you think so! :D i hope you enjoy this chapter a lot! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. Or All the Pretty Horses  
**

**And all my work is un-beta'd so...it may have mistakes here n there, jus ignore it

* * *

**

_"So what if it's Friday the 13th? This little pup's going to obey us soon enough. Don't worry Road, I've got it all under control..." Tyki said, turning to Allen and staring at him with eyes that made Allen's skin crawl._

~*.*.*~

Allen whimpered as Road skipped over to him, attaching a strange looking collar onto his neck. She giggled, and pet Allen's head. "Allen-kun, you look so cute as a doggie! In fact..." She trailed off and a few of her candles appeared. "You're so cute I could just kill you," she whispered. Allen went wide-eyed and he tried to run away from them, knowing what would happen if he stayed. His left eye ached at the memory of it getting pierced by the dagger like candles. Unfortunately, Allen's short little legs weren't quick enough. Road laughed as she heard Allen's yelps of pain, and she sauntered over to where the little puppy lay on the floor, bleeding. He whimpered as she leaned down. Surprisingly, Road looked like she regretted what she did. Slowly, she lifted Allen up in her arms and kissed the wounds. "Sorry, I went a little overboard, Allen-kun. Maybe I should leave you with Tyki while I go calm down a little..." she said, giving Allen the closest thing to an apologetic smile. Allen almost felt sorry for her, almost. After all, Road was human too, albeit a very sadistic one. She was kind of like him, she didn't ask to be a Noah. It just...happened. Thinking of this, Allen lifted his head up as much as he could without having his wounds bleed even more, and licked Road's cheek, letting out a little cheerful bark as he did so. Road looked down at Allen, slightly surprised, but smiled. She hugged him closely and started walking towards Tyki's room. Allen smiled back (as much as a dog could smile). '_Road's kind of like a little sister...annoying and a literally a pain, but they're actually just attention-starved and lonely...I wish I had a little sister when I was growing up..._' Allen thought. Unknown to him though, a black cross slowly started to form on his collar. Road noticed this, and she smirked.

Road knocked on Tyki's door and called out, "Tyki! I hurt Allen by accident! Could you help him get better?" Nobody answered, and Road knocked louder this time. "Tyki?" Nobody anwered so Road opened the door. She looked around the room to notice that nobody was inside. "Hmmm...he must have gone with his friends...Aww, now who's gunna watch you?" She started to think and then snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah! Lulu's still here so I could ask her! C'mon Allen-kun!" Road carried the now confused puppy to a different room in the ark. '_Tyki's with who? Who's Lulu? I feel so alone..._' Allen thought. He let out a few soft whimpers so that Road couldn't hear them. Once they reached a different room, Road opened the door. "Lulu! Can you watch Allen for a bit? I wanna calm down before I kill him," Road yelled. Allen suddenly smelled a scent that seemed to prick his nose and growled. He squirmed out of Road's arms and landed on the floor. Standing up, he growled and bared his teeth as a black cat came strolling out of the room. The cat stopped and hissed, arching it's back and extending it's claws.

Road rolled her eyes, "Lulu, c'mon, it's just Allen. And we really have to be nice to him. And did you notice how awesome his collar looks? We made it _especially_ for him." The cat stopped hissing and looked at the collar on Allen. There was a little black cross on the upper right hand side of it. Slowly, the cat retracted it's claws and turned into Lulubell, Noah of Lust. "Alright Road, I'll be nice to him...but as soon as It's there, I'm dumping him off with the twins or Wisely. Whichever I see first," Lulubell said. Road smiled and hugged her, then ran outside to take out all her excitement on akuma.

Lulubell picked Allen up, and Allen tried his best not to growl in disgust. '_Wow, so this is what dogs feel towards cats...weird...WILL SHE PUT ME DOWN?_' Allen thought angrily. Lulubell gently (to her at least) dropped Allen on the bed and went to go get something. Scrambling up, Allen looked around her room. '_WOW...Fancy..._' Lulubell came back holding a medical kit. "Aroo?" Allen tilted his head to the side. Why was she carrying a medical kit? He walked over to look at it when he felt a stitch at his side. '_Oh yeah...I'm hurt..._' Lulubell opened it and took out bandages. "Ok, Come here dog, I hafta clean your wounds before I put on the bandages," she ordered. Allen listened to his commands and limped over. She picked him up and carried him to her bathroom. After cleaning Allen's fur so that it was snowy white again, she dried him and started wrapping him in bandages. She handled him with motherly care, being gentle and loosening the bandages when she heard Allen's breathing turn a little forced.

When she finished, she set Allen down on her bed and brought him a tray with food and water on it. Allen's stomach growled and he realized that he hadn't eaten in almost a day. Scurrying over to it, he dove into the food and sucked up all the water. After he was full, Lulubell took away the tray and tucked him into her bed. "Sleep now, Allen. Resting is the best thing to do after getting attacked by Road's candles. I promise that when you wake up, you'll feel much better," she said in a very gentle and caring voice. Allen felt his eyes droop a little, but he kept them open. He still didn't trust the Cat-Noah that much, or any for that matter...except maybe Road. She was ok. Giving Allen a soft smile, Lulubell started singing a lulluby.

_"Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

_Go to sleep, my little baby._

_When you wake you shall have_

_All the pretty little horses."_

Allen felt his eyes droop more, but still forced them open. Lulubell's voice was very soothing and it was just making Allen even more tired. She almost seemed like a mother trying to put her child to sleep. '_Wait a minute...a mother...? Is this...what having a mother would feel like?_' Allen thought. It seemed to pull something inside of Allen. Slowly, another black cross started forming under the first one. Now, he started to feel a little more comfortable around Lulubell. '_This...this is definitely what a mother is like..._' Allen sleepily thought. He listened as Lulubell kept singing.

_"Blacks and bays, dapples and grays,_

_Coach and six white horses._

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

_Go to sleep, my little baby."_

When Lulubell finished her song, she saw that Allen had fallen asleep. His ears relaxed now instead of being flattened on his head. His tail looked like it had been wagging before he drifted off. She leaned down to see the second cross had formed on the collar. '_Road will be delighted to see how much progress Allen is doing,_' she thought. Smiling evilly she picked him up and walked out of her room, singing her own special lullaby.

"_Hush-a-bye, don't you resist,_

_Go to sleep now, Allen Walker._

_When you wake, we will find_

_A perfect pet for us Noah._

_Fierce and strong, Loyal and bad,_

_One that kills all of the Exorcists._

_Say goodbye, submit to us now,_

_Let that collar fill up with crosses."_

~*.*.*~

When Allen woke up, there was a face staring at him. He jumped back, only to see that there were two faces now. "Hee! He woke up Devitto!" One of them said. "Your right Jasdero, c'mon, let's go play with 'em!" the other one said. Suddenly, Allen remembered who they were. '_Those are the Noah that nearly killed Krory!_' Allen thought. He also thought he should be attacking them with pure hatred, but he didn't. All he did was glare at them, kinda like how he glared at Kanda. '_Hmm...Kanda...I wonder how he's doing...and Lenalee...I miss Lavi too...a lot...oh guys, come save me! I miss you too much!_' Allen got tears at the corner of his eyes, but they weren't able to slip because Jasdero picked him up and carried him to his room. "C'mon Puppy! you, me, and Devitto are going to play, Hee!" Jasdero said. Allen had a bad feeling about playing with them, but seeing as he was a puppy at the moment, he didn't really have a choice. Devitto walked over to some place in his room and started looking for something. Curious, Allen tilted his head to the side and looked up at Jasdero. Jasdero just giggled and shook his finger.

"Aha! Found them!" Devitto yelled, walking back with a ball, a rope, a squeaky toy, and a box of milk bones. Allen immediately sprang up and started wagging his tail when he saw the ball and box of milk bones. "ARF ARF AWOOOOO(1)!" The twins laughed and started playing with Allen. Jasdero played fetch with him and Devitto had a tug-of-war with him. ...Allen won and Devitto still accused him of cheating. they taught Allen to do tricks and gave him milk bones when he performed them correctly. By the time they got tired and just Allen gnaw on the squeaky toy, a third and fourth cross had formed. Devitto smirked and Jasdero giggled. While gnawing on the squeaky toy, Allen started thinking about the Noah. '_They're just like a family. Road's the little sister...Lulubell's the caring mother...Jesdevi are the annoying twins nobody really wanted but love anyways...all we need are a dad, big brother and cousin that's like a brother...Wait...did I say we...?_' Allen thought. Shaking his head, he continued chewing on the toy.

Unfortunately, it was disrupted by Tyki bursting into the room, grabbing Allen, and walking out. He dragged Allen into his room and placed him in front of poker cards. Allen raised his eyebrow and let out a confused sound. '_Doesn't Tyki know I can't play...?_' Then, another man came in and sat down besides Tyki. "Hello Allen Walker. My name is Cyril Kamelot, pleasure to meet you. We can play poker now," Cyril said. Allen's ears perked up. '_Poker...oh, you'll feel sorry you tried that!_' Tyki smirked, "And Allen...how are you going to cheat when you have no sleeves? Or hands for that matter." Allen felt his mood drop. '_Oh yeah..._' Shaking his head, he decided to play anyways.

An hour into the game, Allen got a royal straight flush. Tyki dropped his cigarette and Cyril looked like he was in shock. Allen still didn't know how that happened but shrugged it off. He had won against Big Brother Tyki and Daddy Cyril, so he was happy. Road decided to come in at that time, and when she saw that Allen's collar had already gotten six black crosses, she beamed. "Ok Daddy, Tyki, I'm taking Allen to Wisely now! Thanks for helping!" she exclaimed, running up and scooping Allen up in her arms. She ran to Wisely's room and Wisely smiled, already knowing what to do. He walked up to Allen and slowly took off his turban. Road shut her eyes and Allen, not quite comprehending what was happening, looked into Wisely's demon eyes. His head suddenly exploded with pain and he yelped, withering in pain. His head was invaded by Wisely and he could feel that Wisely was messing with him. His memories became muddled and new memories invaded him. Memories of blood, hatred, bodies laying everywhere, and him howling to a blood red moon. The pain got to the point where Allen could barely keep a grip on himself. Sadly, Wisely was just too much. Eventually, Allen just gave up and let Wisely do what he wanted. His old memories were shoved to the back of his mind and locked in a box, while the new ones filled up his head. Some memories were bloody, but others were warm and happy. He was surrounded by the Noah and lavished and pampered. Satisfied, Wisely stopped and released his hold on Allen. By then, the seventh cross was on Allen collar and Allen was no longer a snow white puppy.

His fur was ashy gray and he was at least as tall as Road when he stood on all fours. His teeth has grown and sharpened, and his scar became disfigured. It was sharper and bloodier. His arm stayed the same, except the red cross on the back was very dull, not radiant like it had been. His tail waved from side to side, and he pounced on Road and licked her. "_Hi little sister! What are we going to do today?_" Allen thought, although everybody could hear it now. "Hmm...looks like he's telepathic, awesome," Wisely said. Road giggled and scratched Allen's head, "Idunno Allen-kun! I'm just so happy! What do you wanna do?" Before Allen could answer Tyki walked into the room. "Yo Road, there are some ex-...Whoa...Is that Allen?" Road nodded and Tyki's eyes grew wide. "Jeez, that collar is something. Anyways, there's some exorcists outside. They're camping out in the forest in front of an ark gate. Looks like they want their puppy back," he said nonchalantly, although his voice sounded slightly irritated. After all, who wouldn't be? It was midnight, they had a new pet, and they should be sleeping. But no, exorcists had to come. Road scowled, and Allen licked her cheek. "_Something wrong?"_ he asked. Road sighed. "Ne Allen-kun, Wanna spend your Saturday killing some exorcists?" she asked. Allen barked and his tail wagged. "_Why of course I would,_" he replied, an insane, bloodthirsty grin on his face.

* * *

**(1) Uhmmm...yeah...that's supposed to be the sound of howling...like how wolves howl at the moon...? owo *failed at onomatopoeia***

**hmm...is it just me or did the end seem kinda rushed? anyways, i hope you liked it! :D**

**Allen: WHY DO BAD THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME? D:**

**Me: ...idunno...maybe cuz your the main character?**

**Allen: I dun like it! TT3TT  
**


	6. Saturday: Dog's Freedom

**PFFTT-! I FINALLY GOT IT OUT~! ;A;  
**

**SO SORRY TO EVERYBODY! I KNOW I PROMISED IT IN DECEMBER, AND IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS SINCE IT STARTED! I'M DEEPLY SORRY! ;W; So I'm hoping the length of this chapter makes up for it? :D It's 3,750 words!~ So yeah uhm...fight scene yeah...took some advice from a commenter on DA and stuff...I hope I've improved!~ Now, I don't wanna bore you with all my rambling, go! shoo shoo! Read ahead! For those wanting to read the reviews~:**

**YoruichiKittyCat16: yer awesome~ I hope this was worth your time! ;w;  
**

**akkioofthefunk: thank yew fer yer lovely comment!~~ Here's the next chapterrr!~ I hope it was worth the wait! :D**

**Kaida Amaya: lol yes, poor little boy. Not a shred of normality in his life! ...but that's wat makes him special and lovable~ :D and as fer Yoru, i hope her patience didn't run out too quickly! Here's the 6th chapter! :D**

**AkaEyes: WAIT NO LONGER, THE UPDATE IS HERE~! :33**

**Minaki: I'M SO HAPPY YER ADDICTED TO IT!~ ...and yet so ashamed of myself at the same time. ;w; I'M SORRY FOR THE HORRIBLE WAIT! Please, get on to reading this drug of a story!  
**

**Mkay den, now fer the DISCLAIMER OF DOOM D: KEEPING YOU AWAY FROM THE STORY LIKE THAT! D:**__

**Disclaimer: I DUN'T OWN -MAN NOW SKIP THIS AND GO READ!  
**

_

* * *

"Ne Allen-kun, Wanna spend your Saturday killing some exorcists?" she asked. Allen barked and his tail wagged. "Why of course I would," he replied, an insane, bloodthirsty grin on his face._

~*.*.*~

"Lenalee, how's scouting going?" Lavi asked. Lenalee floated down to the ground and deactivated her innocence. Once her boots turned back into blood-red anklets, she said, "Nothing. I havn't seen a sign of Allen-kun anywhere. Lavi, are you _sure_ Tyki took him?" Lavi frantically nodded his head, and Lenalee sighed, "Ok, well, we better hurry then. Who knows when Noah wake up, so we have to go in quickly and quietly, look for Allen, find him, get out, and go back home. We may be tough, but it's still seven Noah against three exorcists. You do the math." Lavi was about to answer, when he heard a twig snap. Whipping around, he pulled out Ozuchi Kozuchi and got into a battle stance.

"Calm down, Baka Usagi. It's just me," Kanda said, appearing out of the bushes. Lavi let up, but remembered that there was a Noah able to change her form. Kanda scowled and took out mugen, activating it. "Now do you believe me? Tch, idiot." Lavi calmed down. _'Yep...that's Kanda alright.._' he , he put away his innocence and flopped on the ground. "So, when are we gunna storm the castle?" he asked. Lenalee looked towards the horizon to see the sun just barely peeking out. "Uhmm...now would be a good time..." she said, once again activating Dark Boots. Lavi followed suit and activated Ozuchi Kozuchi, twirling it in his fingers. They were about to stealthily run towards the castle, when something came whirring past them. All heads turned towards the object to see that it was a two-toned candle.

"Well, well, well. Lookie what we've got here, two exorcists and a rabbit," a childish voice flew out from among the trees. Lavi's eye twitched at the rabbit comment, and he whipped around to face the voice. Although it's owner was hidden among the forest, he knew that voice all too well. "Get out here, Road!" he yelled. Laughter could be heard followed by another voice.

"Why does she have to listen to you, Rabbit Boy?" a suave male voice drifted through the air in the opposite direction. Kanda flung his sword towards a tree trunk, earning a grunt. A dark-skinned, Portuguese man stumbled out of it, gripping his now regenerating shoulder. "Stupid Samurai..." he hissed out. "LITTLE BROTHER! OH, MY DARLING LITTLE BROTHER, ARE YOU OK?~ DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT! LIVE!" a man shouted running towards Tyki, obviously in hysterics. He tried to trap Tyki in a bear hug, but Tyki just fazed right through him.

"Cyril! I'm not dieing! And quit trying to hug me!" Tyki demanded, now holding the older man, Cyril, an arm's length away. Cyril seemed to calm down and he looked towards the exorcists. "There's only three of them..." he thought out loud. Lenalee glared at him and she whispered to her comrades, "It's Three against three, we might have a chance of beating them if we-"

"Get some back up, but your a little ways from the Order and outnumbered, so you can just blow out whatever hope you have left," Road said, still hidden in the trees. As she said that, Wisely appeared carrying a black cat with a silver stigmata on its head. The cat changed into Lulubell and she turned towards the trees. "Jasdevi, quit playing around and get down here," she said in a very business like voice.

"Awww! but we wanna play with the puppy!" Devitto whined, his head popping out through the branches. "Yeah, the puppy, Hee!" Jasdero echoed. Lavi's ears pricked up, "Puppy...?" Lenalee and Kanda heard it too, and they all turned to glare at the Noah. "W-Where's Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked, her voice shaking a little. Road cackled and said, "Well, he _was_ playing with Jasdero and Devitto, but Lulu stopped their fun." The exorcists shuddered at the idea of what kind of torture the two twins put Allen through.

"_Road, as much fun as it is hiding in the woods, don't you think we could come out like everybody else?"_ a ghostly voice floated through the air.

"There's another Noah?" Kanda yelled angrily. Lulubell turned to the direction Road was in, "Road, I really don't feel like fighting. Why don't you just let the mutt do all the work, if he dies he dies. If he can't take care of these three then he wouldn't be a fitting pet, don't you agree?" Road finally walked out from the trees and pouted, "Fine! Allen, Lulu-chan wants you to fight. Sorry that ya hafta work."

"Allen? He's just a little puppy! He'd never fight for you Noah!" Lavi yelled, glaring at Road. Lenalee was just about to voice her agreement when they heard howling. Road smiled and said, "C'mon Allen! We'll give you treats when we're done, ok?"

"_Sure thing, lil sis!_"

Suddenly, a giant ash-gray dog jumped out of the trees, landing in front of the three exorcists. Its claws dug into the dirt to keep itself from sliding with the momentum. He looked at the exorcists, then sat down on his hind legs and smiled.

"_Hi there! I really don't appreciate you invading our home, but I don't really like matting my fur with blood. It gets really annoying to wash it out or even have to brush it off if it dried, so I'll give you two options. You can either stay and fight, or you can go back to your stupid Black Order. Unless you want to die, I suggest you choose the latter,_" he said, although no sound came from it's unmoving mouth, which puzzled the three. '_Must be telepathy..._' Lavi concluded. From the side, Lenalee gasped, "Allen? Allen...whoa, is that you Allen-kun?" Lavi's eyes widened and he looked back at the dog.

It had the same scar, and the same arm. Now that he thought of it...the voices kind of matched too. "No way...is that you Sprout?" Lavi said. The dog growled then went into a long speech, "_Who are you calling a Sprout? I'm AT LEAST as tall as you if I stand on my hind legs. Stupid humans, they always think their superior to 'savages'. Us dogs have a sophisticated way of life too, ya know. So, get off your high horse, exorcist, and DON'T CALL ME SPROUT! Who do you think you are anyway? _I'm_ one of the Noahs' pets! You can't just go around calling their pets Spr-"_

"Stupid Beansprout, shut up with your monologue and hurry up. I don't want to be here anyways, the sooner you come with us the sooner _I_ can get my soba," Kanda interrupted him.

"_DIDN'T I JUST SAY I WASN'T A BEANSPROUT!"_ it growled again, clawing at the ground. Lavi raised his eyebrow. '_That's Allen alright...but what's he talking about? 'Noah's pet', what? And why does Allen look like that? Where'd he get that collar? WHY isn't he fighting the Noah?' _All these questions filled Lavi's head. He watched as Kanda and Allen argued. Although it was amusing, Lavi wanted to know what exactly happened to the little white pup.

"Ok ladies, break it up. As much fun as it is watching you two fight, I would like to know what exactly you're doing, Allen," Lavi said. Kanda and Allen turned to glare at him, but they both looked away with a 'Tch'. By now, Road was extremely bored and she spoke up, "Allen, can you _please_ get rid of them? I'm getting bored!" That made Allen remember that he was supposed to be _killing_ the exorcists, not conversing with them. "_Ok then, Road. I'll take care of it. As for you three, don't say I didn't warn you!"_ he said, suddenly disappearing...

...Only to reappear by Kanda's side and use his paw to toss him into a tree like a rag doll. The impact was so hard, it snapped the tree along with a few of Kanda's ribs. He coughed up blood and glared at the now smirking pooch. "Why you-!" Allen merely smiled, then disappeared again.

Lenalee jumped into the air. "He can't get me from the air, so I should be safe up here! Be careful Lavi, he could appear anywhere so watch ou-" Before she could finish black tendrils shot out and wrapped around her arm. They flung her down into the unforgiving Earth below. Lavi started to run towards were Lenalee had landed, but whip-like things held him in place. He turned to see a smirking Lulubell holding him down.

"Now now, let the poor girl die alone. She deserves it, after all she's taking away your best friend from you isn't she? Even though you're a Bookman Junior...I can see the need for somebody who you can sit down with and talk. Not about books, wars or the bloody history of you idiotic humans, but about whatever slips out of your mouth. Ever since that little Lenalee got a crush on Allen-kun, she keeps taking him away, right? You're jealous, I can see it in your eyes, so wouldn't it be better for you if she just died?" Road said, smiling at how well she thought she described Lavi's feelings.

"You're wrong..." Lavi said, his glare turning absolutely fierce. Road merely shrugged, "Well, whatever. Now let's listen for the poor girl's screams, shall we? Allen will come for you next. We'll save the samurai for last, Tyki's holding him off right now."

Just beyond the trees, Lenalee narrowly missed getting slammed into a curved rock that would have surely broken her spine. A crater was formed rippling out from where she had landed. She shakily stood up, coughing as she did so.

"_Darn, I was so close! I can't believe I missed by an inch or two,_" Allen said. He was sitting down and his innocence was activated, it looked exactly like it usually did, but it was black instead of white and it was slightly altered to fit Allen's dog state. Instead of a claw, his left arm...paw I should say, had talons and the fur on it looked metallic. Lenalee stared at the fur on the arm, trying to see if it was one of the things she should avoid. Allen followed her gaze and smiled.

"_Oh my arm? It's nothing dangerous. The least it can do is..._"

As if on cue, a small rabbit hopped out between two bushes and started to cross between them. Allen's smile grew and he used his innocence to pick up the rabbit. It screamed(1) as Allen slowly slid his arm across it's belly. Lenalee watched, expecting it to slice in half, but surprisingly, nothing happened. Allen casually said, "_Wait for it..._"

He placed the rabbit on the ground and it stood completely still, debating whether or not it should follow its instincts and bolt out of there, or listen to that one feeling it had and stay frozen. Seconds passed without anything happen to it. The rabbit soon had enough and started to run away, only to let out another horrible scream and curl up into a ball, withering in pain. It kept screaming, and to any other rabbit, that amount of stress would have killed it by now, but something kept the rabbit alive. Suddenly, the flesh started to constrict. Blood started oozing out of it's eyes, nose and mouth, and bones started to cut through it's shrinking flesh.

The poor creature was in pure agony, yet Allen just looked at it like it was the most amusing thing in the world. Lenalee would have been shocked that Allen, the polite little British boy that lived in the order, was capable of doing something so...so...so _inhumane_. Well, she would have been if the bunny hadn't abruptly expanded into a watermelon sized ball, then shrink back down and explode. All of it's entrail's fell from the sky, some landing on Allen and others landing on Lenalee. She screamed and furiously shook them off, wiping away the blood with her hand. Allen on the other hand, made a disgusted face.

"_Stupid animal, it got it's dirty organs on me. I better pick something else next time...maybe a caterpillar or a bird or something. Ugh, the blood's gunna dry by the time I'm finished with you guys. This sucks...I might as well finish you off first then!" _he said, lifting her up with his innocence and slamming her into the ground again. Lenalee put her arms in front of her out of instinct, but realized her mistake when she heard a sickening crunch. She let out another scream, using her left hand to grip her other arm.

~*.*.*~

Lavi's head snapped towards the trees separating him and Lenalee when he heard a horrible shriek.

"Hehe, looks like Allen's almost done with her~!" Devitto snickered. "Yep! She must be in so much pain!~" Jasdero chirped. Lavi glared at the two Noah, and struggled to break free from Lulubell's grasp.

~*.*.*~

"_Awww, did the poor exorcist shatter her arm? Here, let me help you with that!" _Allen chimed. He lifted her up again, but a katana shot out from the trees and sliced off the innocence that was holding her. "_Argh! What the-?_" Allen looked around and saw a man run out of the trees and catch Lenalee before she hit the ground.

"_You! You ruined my fun! I was going to see how many times I had to slam her down until she splattered! Kill joy," _Allen growled. Lenalee looked up to see that Kanda had caught her and she smiled, "Glad to see that you're ok. Where's Tyki?" Kanda merely smirked. "Tch, he's being humiliated as we speak," he said. Lenalee raised an eyebrow, but winced when Kanda accidentally touched her broken arm. "Ah!"

"Sorry..." Kanda mumbled. He placed her down on a tree and turned to glare at Allen. "Moyashi, you're going to pay for making my life difficult," Kanda snarled. Allen yawned, clearly uninterested in Kanda's threat. That was a bad idea, because when he opened up his eyes again, Kanda was on top of him and ready to behead him. Allen's eyes grew wide and he jerked away yelping, just as Kanda brought down his sword. It just barely missed his neck, slicing through some of his collar. Kanda landed on the floor, and he glared at Allen whose eyes were still wide.

"_K-Kanda...w-why would you try and kill me?" _Allen asked, horrified. Now it was Lenalee's turn to be shocked. Her brain started to process what she just heard and she thought, '_Did Allen-kun just say what I think he said...? But why?_' Then it clicked.

"Kanda! The collar! That's what making Allen act the way he is! We have to get it off of him!" Lenalee shouted. Kanda nodded and charged at Allen, his motive now on removing the collar. Allen started to freak out, and he slashed his par around wildly. It nearly cut Kanda, but he blocked it with mugen.

"Kanda! Watch out for his left arm...paw...thing! If it cuts you, you'll die a horrible, gruesome death! Just like the bunny!" Lenalee warned his, gripping her arm and trying to ignore the pain. Kanda looked around and saw nothing.

"What rabbit? I don't see any rabbits!"

"Exactly."

Kanda ran towards Allen again, but Allen whimpered and ran away, back towards where all the Noah were. Road saw him coming through the woods and she smiled.

"Allen-kun! Didja manage to kill them? I'll take that blood on your fur as a yes!" she said excitedly. Lavi turned to see that, indeed, Allen's fur was matted with blood. He just stared in shock, his brain not being able to process the thought of Allen being a murderer. While Lavi was currently trying to digest the news, Allen shook his head and put his tail between his legs.

"_K-Kanda! He tried to kill me! Why would he do that? I thought we were comrades!_" Allen yelled. He was hurt and unbelievably confused. He was hurt because his comrade nearly killed him, and he was confused because _he _thought of Kanda, the exorcist, as a comrade. wasn't he just an intruder that needed to be disposed of? His head was now filling up with some other memories. Ones of a white-haired boy in a large black tower. He had a feeling that was him, but that couldn't be right? He was a dog, a fearsome dog privileged enough to be Noah's pet, was he not? Why does it hurt knowing that he hurt the green-haired girl, Lenalee? How does he even know their names? He felt tears in the corner of his eyes, but took no notice, focusing on all the chaos going on in his mind.

While Allen's mind was in shambled, Road noticed the cut in the collar. '_Dangit! Who did that? We better fix it or all our hard work would be for nothing..._' she thought. Her ears pricked up and she flung several of her candle daggers through the trees. Grunts were heard, and an impaled Kanda stumbled out from the trees, carrying a worried Lenalee.

"Kanda, Kanda are you ok?" she asked, plucking the candles from Kanda's body. He frowned and stared at the Road. "You stupid, annoying, little brat Noah, you're a-"

"YUUU! YUU, LENALEE, YOU GUYS ARE ALIVE! I THOUGHT ALLEN KILLED YOU!" Lavi yelled. The sight of his friends brought him out from his mental turmoil, and he struggled even more to free himself from Lulubell's grasp. Kanda got up, placing Lenalee against a tree she could lean on for support, and threw mugen, slicing off Lulubell's whips. Lavi was now free, and he ran over towards his comrades.

"Thanks Yuu~" he chirped. Kanda replied with a, "Tch. Baka Usagi! You couldn't handle one Noah by yourself? You're pathetic!" Lavi rolled his eyes, then looked up at Allen. He looked so confused and hurt for some reason, then he noticed a little cut on the collar.

"What happened to the collar?" he asked. Lenalee told him about what happened with Kanda and everything, then Lavi nodded his head. "Alright then, I'll pin him down, Yuu, you go and cut the rest of it off," he ordered. Kanda was going to argue, but Lavi glared at him. "Don't argue, do it now while Allen's still confused," he demanded, activating his innocence and yelling out, "Ozuchi Kozuchi: man, Man, MAN!" He brought it down on Allen, but made sure it was just used to pin him to the ground. Allen yelped and Kanda ran towards him, grabbing mugen off the ground on his way there.

"Oh no you don't!" Road yelled, making more candles appear. She sent them out, but Lenalee blocked them by kicking them away. Lavi smiled and said, "Good thing your anti-akuma weapon wasn't something that you needed your arms for!" Lenalee laughed, and turned to Kanda and said, "I'll cover you! Go get that collar off Allen!"

The other Noahs didn't do much. After Tyki had disappeared with Kanda, Cyril went chasing after him to make sure he was alright, only to see something he would make sure Tyki never lived down. Lullubell had left when Kanda had sliced off her hand whips. She didn't want to fight anymore after that. Jasdero and Devitto had fallen asleep, due to lack of excitement, and wisely just watched with a bored expression. '_I knew Road wouldn't be able to handle a pet,_' he thought, sighing. Basically, Road was the only person who was still fighting, and she was being blocked by Lenalee.

Kanda made it to Allen, and he stared into frightened, grey eyes. "_P-Please don't kill me, Kanda!"_ Allen stammered out. Kanda merely smirked, then slashed down. Allen yelped, shutting his eyes, when he realized he wasn't dying. He looked to see that his collar had been cut off. Road screamed, and went into a tantrum yelling, "NOOO! I WANTED ALLEN-KUN TO BE MY PET! NONONO!" She fell on her stomach, punching and kicking the ground. Wisely sighed and went back to the mansion.

"C'mon Road, it's almost dinner. If we're late, the Earl won't give us any dessert," he said, sauntering away. Road pouted, then stomped over to. She muttered things like 'I want a new pet!' and 'But Allen-kun was so cute!'

Back with our four favorite exorcists, Lavi lifted up his hammer, releasing Allen from it's hold. Lenalee deactivated her innocence, and Kanda just started walking back ahead of them. Lavi walked up and slipped the collar completely off of a dazed Allen's neck. The huge ashy dog then passed out. His innocence deactivated, and his fur slowly faded back to white. He started shrinking until he was back to the size he was before. Lavi let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I'm glad that that's over with. Here, I'll carry Allen so that you don't have to use your arms," he said, picking up the little puppy. Lenalee smiled, "Thanks Lavi, I'm glad we have Allen-kun back." They turned around, and started walking back to the order.

~*.*.*~

Allen slowly opened his eyes, but groaned when he felt his head pounding.

"ALLEN~! YOU'RE AWAKE! THAT'S GOOD NEWS!" Lavi said in his overly hyper voice, making Allen groan even more.

"Lavi, shut up, your voice is giving me a headache..." Allen said, yes said. He immediately woke up when he heard himself speak. "I CAN TALK?" he yelled, jolting up. Lavi looked at him and said, "Yes, Allen, people can talk. It's awesome!"

"You know what I mean! Wasn't I a dog? A chihuahua sized, white fuzzball thing?" Allen asked. Lavi raised his eyebrow, '_Doesn't he remember the Noah or anything? ...Euh, it's better if he doesn't._'

"Yeah, but it didn't last that long. You turned into a human when we got back...er well...for the most part! You still have the ears and tail~ And I must say you look adorable in them!" Lavi said, smiling and giving Allen a thumbs up. Allen blushed out of embarrassment and muttered, "I do _not_ look cute!"

"ANYWAYS! Let's get some sleep. It's been a long day, and tomorrow's Sunday. Church and everything. Why does the order make us go to it anyways?" Lavi said, yawning. Allen chuckled and answered saying, "Well, we _are_ part of th Vatican. and besides, I like church! It's fun. Anyways, night Lavi!"

"Night Allen!"

* * *

**(1) Yes, rabbits can scream. And it's horrible! D:**

**I hope this was up to your guys's expectations! :D I'm sorry fer the shameless rabbit abuse...yeah, it killed me ;n; anyways R&R and constructive critisism always appreciated~!**

**FLAMES WILL BURN THE NOAH'S DESSERT AND THEY WILL COME AFTER YEW SO DUN'T DO IT!**

**DUN'T RISK YER LIFE!  
**


	7. Sunday: Allen's Cure, Everybody's Game

**PFFFFFTTT──── IT'S DONE! AFTER MONTHS AND YEARS AND CENTURIES OF WAITING, I PRESENT TO YOU, ALLEN'S FLUFFY LITTLE TALE CHAPTER 7! YEW HAVE NO IDEA HOW BLOCKED I WAS HERE! ;A;**

**Stress does not help the creative flow...well...flow...**

**Yeah well, this chapter's ladeled with Allen oocness and he gets a lil slashy in here cuz well...the week's been stressful for him, he hasn't eaten, what do you expect? And yeah..Poor guy, yeah well, i hope you guys ****enjoy this! i worked hard on it and hey, 5k+ words is a new record fer me, ya know, in terms of chapters. I hope yew appreciate the effort I put in here!~ :D So yeah, it would be nice fer yew to leave a review...and stuff...speaking of reviews~! :D:**

**Kaida Amaya: Well Yoru will hafta wait no more! Here's yer logn aawaited update! I hope it didn't take _too_ long though! ;w;''**

**Aka eyes: Here's yer post!~**

**Minaki: STOP BLOWING UP ER YEW WON'T BE ABLE TO READ THIS! ;W;! So yeah, here's yer chapter! As fer that Dramatic kiss scene...yew'll hafta read and see if it really happens!**

**YoruichiKittyCat16: I'm glad yew love it! Sadly, here's the last chapter, i hope yew enjoy this one as much as yew liked the others :D**

**ElricLawliet: Lol, I can imagine Cyril doing that~ funny aint it? and never fear, for another chapter is here! but sadly, _now_ it's finished, i hope you enjoyed it! ;W;  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT NOW LEAVE ME ALONEEEEE! ;A;**

* * *

Allen woke up feeling very irritated. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that the irritation would progress throughout the day. '_And on a Sunday of all days..._' Allen thought. He sluggishly got out of bed and noticed he never changed out of his clothes.

"Come to think of it, I haven't had a chance to change since last Tuesday...Wait...Tuesday...OH MY GOSH," Allen yelled, running into the bathroom and hurriedly taking a long shower. He took his time, trying to scrub off all the filth and grime he'd accumulated over the course of five hectic days. After an hour of scrubbing, rinsing, washing and any other adjective used to describe cleaning, he stepped out of the shower, feeling much happier.

"Ahhhh~, much better..I feel so much happier now~" Allen sighed. He grabbed a nice and fluffy towel and dried himself with it, then took a comb and started combing his hair, taking extra special care to avoid his ears. He looked down at his tail, and sighed. '_Might as well...'_ Using the same comb, Allen started to comb his tail. He then took a brush and started brushing it, and finally combed it one more time. When he finished, his tail was slightly fluffy and silky smooth. Allen smiled, he had gotten used to his tail and ears, and was starting to grow fond of them.

After he put on his clothes and vigorously brushed his teeth(he noticed he had canines now, but he didn't really care), Allen felt this morning's irritation leave his system completely. He wanted to sleep a little more, but walked into the cafeteria to eat.

"It's amazing my stomach isn't growling. I haven't eaten since Tuesday either. I guess Tuesday was be bad luck for me..." Allen mused, ordering his food and going to sit down.

~*.*.*~

Somewhere else in the order, a certain Komui yawned. Looking through all the potions you gave a certain human-dog exorcist hybrid certainly was tiring. He noticed that one of the bottles had a chemical that repressed the feeling of hunger. "Well, would you look at that? It's no surprise that we haven't heard 'The Beast' growling like it should be, then," Komui said. He didn't linger there for too long, he was busy concocting another plan. He had finally made a cure for Allen's problem and he could give it to him right now, but where was the fun in that? He had to think of a way to give Allen the antidote a little bit at a time so that he wouldn't be cured immediately, and he had to figure out how to get everybody involved.

After a long time of thinking and using the brain power he should be using for his _actual_ work, Komui had devised a brilliant plan. He laughed maniacally and and used the golems to call all the players in his little came to his office. Right when everybody had arrived, a monsterly howl shook the building, and it was promptly followed by a groan. Komui chuckled.

"I guess it's wearing off by now..."

~*.*.*~

Allen repeatedly started to slam his head on the table and grip his stomach. The hunger was almost unbearable and it was very odd. He didn't feel hungry at all and suddenly his stomach was growling like it hadn't eaten in months. He let out another groan and banged his head on the table even harder. Some finders glanced at Allen with strange expressions, but Allen was too hungry to notice. He stopped slamming his head and stared at the table. '_What's taking them so long? I feel like I'm going to die if I don't eat right now...Ugh, I NEED food...Hmm...I wonder what wood tastes like...I bet it tastes good...put some salt on it..._'(1) He was so busy looking at the table that he didn't notice a somebody sneak up on him. "Hey Chibi Inu-Tan!" somebody whispered in his ear.

"GYA!" Allen shrieked. He turned around, clutching his heart, and faced none other than a smiling Lavi. "LAVI! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT...AND DON'T CALL ME BEANSPROUT! ...I MEAN CHIBI INU-TAN!" Lavi laughed at Allen and he ruffled his hair, "I wouldn't call you that if your reaction wasn't so funny!" Allen huffed, turning his attention back to the table and completely tuning out Lavi. He was trying to figure out how to eat it without gaining splinters, when he noticed what Lavi smelled like. He immediately snapped his head up to stare at Lavi. Said redhead looked at Allen and raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong?"

Allen didn't answer as he was to focused on how good Lavi smelled. '_I smell bacon...and eggs...with pancakes...Oh! Is Lavi made out of them? No, that's not it. He can't be moving if he was made out of food...He just probably had them for breakfast...I wonder if he tastes like them. No, that's absurd! Stop thinking about that, Allen Walker! ...But what if he does? I bet Lavi tastes good...Hmmm...Well Kanda _does_ call him 'Rabbit'. Does he taste like rabbit? I wonder how you cook rabbit, should I grill them? Maybe I should fry them..._' Allen thought him his hunger crazed daze. Another growl came from his stomach and his thoughts settled on one answer: Eat him raw.(2)

Allen stood up and grabbed Lavi's arm, bringing it up to his mouth and licking his hand. Lavi on the other hand, yelped and glared at Allen with a slight tint of red in his face. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BEAN SPROUT?" he yelled, trying to get his hand away. Unfortunately, Allen was holding his arm with his inhumanly strong left hand, so Lavi's arm didn't even budge. Allen paid Lavi no heed, and instead grabbed some salt off the table and sprinkled it onto Lavi's hand. Lavi's super rabbit instincts knew where this was going. '_Dog+Rabbit+Salt=...I better run now..._' Lavi thought, getting up and trying to run away, only to fall back down as Allen still gripped his arm.

"Where are you going, Little Bunny? I still haven't even tried any of your tasty bacon flavored flesh!" Allen said in a slightly maniac voice. Lavi noticed his eye was twitching, and he gulped. He knew for a fact that Allen hasn't eaten since Tuesday, but he didn't know if Allen would really eat him. Since he was still gripping his arm, Lavi was pretty darn sure he would.

"Uh-Uhm...Bath...room...?" Lavi replied, weakly. Allen clicked his tongue, and then bit into Lavi's hand. Lavi yelped and tried to yank his hand out again, when Allen started **chewing**.

"KYAAA!" he screamed, like a little school girl. This time, he managed to rip his hand out of Allen's mouth. He held it close to his body and started to run away, Allen chasing after him. He looked back to see that Allen was catching up to him, so he ran even faster, bumping into a bunch of finders in the process. He fell on the floor and in seconds, Allen was on top of him. Lavi gulped and tried to throw Allen off, but he wouldn't budge. Allen smiled savagely as his stomach growled once again.

Just when Allen was going to chomp down on Lavi's neck, his/Lavi's knight in shining armor came to his rescue! ...Ok so it was actually a man in an apron, but to Allen, he was his saviour. Lavi's too, since it meant he wasn't going to get eaten by a hunger crazed Beansprout. Jerry looked over at the two, and completely misunderstanding, he gasped.

"ALLEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO LAVI? SHOULDN'T IT BE THE OTHER WAY AROUND?" he yelled, putting the food down onto a nearby table. Lavi got the meaning of his words, and blushed bright red. "N-No Jerry, i-it's not what it looks like! Allen was just trying to-"

"FOOOOOOOOOD!"

Allen barely made it to the food when he started tearing into it, almost taking a chunk of wood in the process.

"Jeez! You sure do seem hungry! Would you like some more? And Lavi, how else can you explain such a suspicious position?" Jerry asked, delighted at the thought of getting able to make more food and curious about what was going on. Allen nodded and Jerry told Lavi to hold his thought. He ran back to the kitchen and started preparing enough food to feed an army. Allen continued eating and finished in no time. Even though he had consumed a massive amount of food, he was still hungry. So he (not so) patiently waited for Jerry to arrive with more food.

Lavi stayed a little bit aways from Allen, his little rabbit instincts telling him he was still mad with hunger. He started tapping his foot for no reason, his nose twitching a little, making him look even more rabbit-esque than ever. When Jerry arrived and put the food on the table, Allen inhaled it. When he finished, he let out a satisfied sigh followed by a burp. "Oops, excuse me!" Allen said, smiling sheepishly and covering his mouth. Lavi sighed in relief, '_If Allen's manners are back, then I don't think I'm in danger anymore..._' He turned to Jerry and said, "Ok well, the reason we were like that is because apparently, Allen will eat anything and anybody in sight, and unfortunately...that was me..." Jerry pat his back and gave him an apologetic smile. He walked back into kitchen and started taking orders from the people in line again.

"So...Lavi," Allen said.

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you here again?" the boy asked, raising an eyebrow. Lavi's emerald eye widened as he yelled, "OH YEAH! I almost forgot, Komui said that he made a cure for your little problem!" As he said that, he pet Allen's ears, making Allen smile and his tail wag. "Arooo~!" He leaned into the touch and felt happy that his ex-Master (since Lavi had clearly stated he wasn't Allen master anymore last Monday) was petting him.

Lavi stopped petting Allen, making him go back to himself. The little dog-boy looked at at Lavi and half-heartily glared at him. "You will speak of this to no one..." Lavi rolled his eye and said, "Suuuuuuure. But yeah, Komui said to hurry up and get to his office." Allen nodded and they walked to Komui's office.

~*.*.*~

'_How did this happen?_' Allen thought as he looked around for anybody, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Johnny, ANYBODY. Suddenly, this morning's irritation started to crawl back into his system. He turned another corner and saw that nobody was there either, then looked down and reread the papers in his hand.

"I can make you feel fright,

Or that every thing's all right.

I can make you feel tall,

But remember:

Just don't fall.

Come find me."

Allen sighed at the piece of paper. He couldn't figure out what it meant, and he had to yet again ask himself, '_How did this happen?_'

~*.*.*~

_ "So Allen, I have the cure right here," Komui said, holding up a tiny test tube of a watery-looking substance. Allen smiled and ran up to grab it, but Komui held it out of his reach. _

_ "Ah-ah-ah! You see Allen, this amount of antidote won't cure you, it would take at least four others to take everything away," he chirped. Allen smiled excitedly and asked, "Ok then, where's the rest?"_

_ "Well, you're going to have to find them! My sweet, darling, lovable Lenalee-chan, Kanda-kun, Lavi, Johnny and myself will be hiding throughout the Order, and you have to come find us!" he said, handing Allen four pieces of paper. Allen looked at them quizzically and Komui explained what they were._

_ "These are clues as to where each of us are hiding. I don't have one because I'm right in front of you, so why bother hurting your brain thinking? You have to find us and figure out a way to make us give it to you. Once you get them all, your free, the ears and tail will go away, but be careful, they'll find somebody else to use as their host, so your going to have to pray that none of us get them. If you can't get all of the vials by the end of the day, you'll stay a dog forever. That is unless you want to me to forcefully remove-"_

_ "It's ok, I think I'll play the game!" Allen said nervously, waving his arms around in the air. Komui smiled and said, "Well then, Let the games begin!"_

~*.*.*~

Komui had been easy enough to get an antidote from. All Allen had to do was make Komui look behind him and snatch the vile, drinking it before Komui could snatch it back. Now, he was trying to figure out the riddle on the first piece of paper.

"How can something that causes fright make you feel alright? Ugh..this is hard. Maybe I should think of things that make me feel tall, yeah that's it! Ok, shorter people make me feel tall, and they _can_ be scary sometimes...but why would you worry about falling? Hmm..Komui's hair tonic made me feel tall when they shrunk Lavi and Kanda, and you would worry about that falling on you, it's also really scary considering it turned Bookman into a rabbit-cat...but how would it make you feel alright?" Allen muttered, subconsciously walking up a flight of stairs. The next thing Allen knew, he was right in front of the door leading to the roof. It finally hit him.

"AHA! Roofs are frightening, but when you look up at the stars at night they make me feel nice. Heheh, they also make me feel tall because I can look down on everything~! ...But I almost fell that one time. Somebody must be on here!" Allen concluded, feeling proud about his discovery. He opened the door to the roof. Lo and behold, there was Lenalee standing in the middle of it. She turned at the sound of a door opening and saw Allen right there. Smiling, she activated her innocence and flew up into the air and yelled, "Just try and get the potion, Allen!"

Allen stared up at her, but didn't activate his innocence, after all he didn't fight girls unless they were akuma or Noah. He started to think of how to get Lenalee to give him the vile, and Lenalee started to squeal. Allen looked up at her, confused, and Lenalee squealed even more.

"That face is so cute, Allen-kun! It just looked so adorable and D'awww and Kyaa!" Lenalee said, bringing her hands up to her mouth and squealing again. Allen had been told he had a cute face from many of his Master's girlfriends, so he guessed the dog ears just enhanced that, especially if he looked confused or deep in thinking. He chuckled as he remembered that he was able to bend Lavi's will when he used every dog's secret weapon: Puppy Dog Eyes. '_Wait a second...Idea!'_

Allen took a deep breath and looked up at Lenalee using his best puppy dog eye face he could make. Lenalee immediately stopped squealing and stared at Allen open-mouthed. Allen kept it up and cutely asked, "Lenalee-chan, can I pwease have that vile of antidote? I pwomise I'll be a good doggie from now on!" Lenalee was powerless to Allen's charm, she squealed extremely loudly and floated down, thrusting the antidote towards Allen, sparkly-eyed(3). He took it and gulped it down, then flashed a smile that was an easy 100 on Lenalee's moe scale. She squealed one last time and glomped Allen, snuggling into his ears and causing him to fall down.

Allen gently pushed her off saying, "Uhmmm...I'm going to go find Lavi and Kanda now...See ya, Lenalee!" He quickly walked back to the door and down the flights of stairs, leaving Lenalee to fangirl herself out. Allen crumpled up her clue, and read the next one.

"I'm in the training room. Hurry up and get over here so I could quit this stupid game and get on with my life, Stupid Moyashi."

Allen's eyebrow twitched, but he was thankful that Kanda was very blunt. He hurried to the training room and saw Kanda in the middle of it, ticked off and slicing dummies like they had eaten his soba. Allen tentatively approached him, and Kanda whirled around to glare at him. "It's about time you got here!" he snarled. Allen frowned, but asked, "Can I have the antidote now?" Kanda smirked, and Allen felt his stomach drop.

"Listen up, I've been stuck waiting here for an hour and a half, there's NO way I'm giving you this cure. You can stay a dog forever for all I care!" he snapped. Allen's mouth went wide in shock, and Kanda just gave him his signature, 'Tch.' Allen tried to think of ways to get Kanda to give it to him, and he thought about trying to use his 'doggy-boy moe charm'. '_Well...worth a shot..._'

"But Kanda-saaaaan!~ You wouldn't want your cute, little, lovable friend to stay like this forever, would youuu~?" Allen asked, using a sugary sweet voice and making a puppy dog face. Kanda stared at him, and his eye started twitching. Thinking it was working, Allen started to twirl his hair, when he felt cold metal against his neck.

"Make that disgusting face again, and you die..." Kanda seethed out. Allen gulped. '_I guess Kanda doesn't like moe...and hates affection.._' Allen thought. Thinking over other ways, Allen came up with an idea he was sure would work...but it might get him killed too soo...

Allen's hands shot up to cover his ears. It sounded like somebody was wailing, like Komui when he wakes up. Kanda didn't seem to hear it at all, eyes trained on glaring at Allen.

...It was worth the risk.

"RAAAH!" Allen yelled stupidly, throwing mugen out of Kanda's hands and clinging onto him. Kanda shuddered and his eye twitched. "THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, BEANSPROUT?" he exploded. Allen gulped and yelled back, "GIVE ME THE DARN ANTIDOTE SO I CAN LET GO OF YOU AND BURN MY ARMS TO GET YOUR IDIOTIC CELLS OFF OF ME."

"NO. NOW LET GO."

"NEVER!" Allen said, clinging harder. With both his eyes twitching and his skin crawling, Kanda grabbed the cure and threw it across the room yelling, "TRY AND GET IT BEFORE IT BREAKS, MOYASHI!"

Allen watched as the cure traveled across the room through the air, and pushed Kanda away to go catch it. Kanda hurried out of the room, scratching his arms and making a mental note to cut off his arms before the Idiot Sprout's stupidity rubbed off on him. The antidote nearly fell, but Allen caught it, just before it came in contact with the cold, stone floor and shattered into a million tiny pieces and would have left Allen to stay a dog forever more.

"Phew...I almost lost that..." Allen said, opening it up and drank it. "Two more to go!" he said, crumpling Kanda's paper and picking up a new one.

"Peaceful and silent,

Or busy and loud.

It's like that, during any time of the day,

So why don't you stop by and play?

Come find me."

Allen thought about this one for a little bit. "Hmmm...this is either Johnny or Lavi...It's Johnny's. Lavi's would be so unreasonable I wouldn't find him in a million years," Allen told himself. He started thinking of places that could be loud and silent, and was left with a few choices.

"Well, there's the lounge, cafeteria, and rooms. I doubt Johnny would be in his room, and he included play. Knowing him, it's going to be chess or something. I'll go check the cafeteria!"

Allen ran towards the cafeteria and when he entered, he looked around for Johnny. When he didn't see him, he turned tail and ran towards the lounge.

"Hey Allen! Glad you could find me! Komui told me to give this little vile to you if you beat me in a game of chess," Johnny greeted, patting the seat right next to him. Allen smiled and sat down. '_Finally, a normal person..._' he thought.

"You ready?" Johnny asked, setting up the chessboard. Allen nodded, and they started to play.

~*.*.*~

"I GIVE UP!" Allen shouted in frustration. He had tried to beat Johnny six times, and always failed. He was a card shark who mastered every cheat...yeah, there aren't many cheats in chess. He let his head fall on the chess board and he started to grumbled, "Stupid chess...stupid thinking...stupid Komui...stupid ears...stupid tail..." He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Johnny who was smiling sympathetically. He took the vile and placed it in Allen's hand saying, "Here, I know you really want it so take it. Just don't tell Komui, alright? He'd kill me if he knew I didn't listen to the 'rules'."

Allen smiled gratefully and thanked him, drinking that vile too. He grinned from ear to ear as he let out a sigh. "One more vile, and I'm free!" Allen said. Johnny cheered, then proceeded to put away the chessboard and Allen left, crumpling Johnny's paper. He sighed, and took out Lavi's apper, the only person left. '_I'm never going to find him..._' Allen thought, already knowing Lavi would have put some crazy nonsense on it.

"In front, behind,

From side to side.

Above and below,

From Head to toe.

I'm here, I'm there,

I'm everywhere.

Woops, Where did I go?

Come find me~"

Allen's eyebrow twitched as he thought, '_Yep...definitely something insane..._' Seeing as the clue wouldn't help him at all, Allen crumpled it up and threw it into the nearest trash can. His stomach growled so he walked into the cafeteria to get some food. He went up to the order window and greeted Jerry saying, "Hi Jerry-san. For dinner, I feel like eating Hispanic food. I'll have I'll have 40 pupusas, 23 tacos, a pitcher of horchata, a large bean and cheese burrito, and an enchilada on the side. Oh! And for desert I want Atol de Elote." Jerry grinned and flew into the kitchen, shouting orders and making horchata. Allen couldn't help but notice that his grin seemed somewhat...expectant? '_Ah well, it's probably just me. With all that happened this week, I feel like everbody's out to get me,_' Allen thought heading towards a table to sit down.

"Allen!~~ Your food's ready!" Jerry called, pushing a cart over towards the table. Allen noticed that it was taller than necessary, and there was a table cloth on it.

'_Well that's strange.._' he thought. Shrugging it off, Allen thanked Jerry and picked up his fork and knife, then put a napkin inside his shirt to prevent food getting on it. Jerry stayed there, which was unusual for him, and he kept giving Allen this one grin that just...creeped him out? It was like he was expecting something to happen...

...Well Allen could ponder on that later, his stomach was empty and there was a buffet in front of him, so he started to eat. After he ate all of the food in sight, he went over to a silver platter with a giant cover on it. Licking his lips expecting something special, Allen grabbed the handle. Jerry's eyes lit up and he waited excitedly for Allen to open it, which he did the very next sentence.

"GRAWRRRR!" a redheaded head yelled, looking up from the silver platter it was on. Allen positively shrieked and jumped back, while Jerry laughed and went back to the kitchen to tell everybody how it worked out.

"Rawr! Grr! Arf!" the seemingly decapitated head continued to yell, but more joking this time. Allen clutched his heart, taking deep breaths in order to calm down. When he finished hyperventilating, he noticed that the head was laughing...and oh joy...it was Lavi's. '_How am I not surprised?_' Allen thought.

"Lavi! What are you doing in there? How did you even get in there! ..Wait, Where's my food? Wasn't there any food there?" Allen yelled, walking back towards the cart. Lavi laughed, then pulled his head through a hole in the platter. He crawled out from under the table cloth, and meandered over to a cross looking Allen. Slinging an arm over his shoulder he cheerily said, "Awww, don't be like that, Chibi Inu-Tan!"

Allen ducked through Lavi's arm before Lavi had a chance to ruffle his hair, and he growled...no he literally growled. The growling Allen was doing, accompanied by the face he made, formed an idea in Lavi's mind.

"Well, Komui told me you'll be needing this~," Lavi held out a vile tied to a string that Lavi wore as a necklace, "for you to get better. Quite personally, I like you the way you are at the moment, it's cute really. Makes you look more feminine. But anyways, yeah, so there's only around...four or so hours left before the day's over. I'm making sure your never getting my vile! Catch me if you can, Chibi Inu-Tan!" And Lavi ran out of the cafeteria, kicked open a window, activated his hammer, and flew off into town, leaving Allen wide-mouthed and unbelievably excited. His mouth closed and turned into a very murderous smile.

"Ohhhh boy, Lavi, you shouldn't have done that...I just discovered how much dogs love to chase. Hunting is a fun pass time for them..I believe you just made a grave mistake, dear little rabbit-chan!" Allen chuckled out, activating his innocence and jumping onto Lavi's still extending hammer, running on it with such grace and balance, it would make even the best tight-rope walker jealous.

Lavi looked back when he felt his hammer start to bounce up and down, in swift jerky motions. He looked back to see Allen was running on it. Panicking, Lavi yelled, "SHIN! SHIN SHIN SHINNNNNNN!" Although he _did _extend farther...so did Allen. Lavi decided to try and shake him off, so he retracted the head of the hammer that was still in the Order towards the him, but that also caused them to start falling. Thinking quick, Lavi made the head go down to the surface below him, but Allen fell. He used crowned clown to grab onto Lavi's arm though. "Gotcha!~"

"Oh no you don't! Your not gunna turn back into a human!" Lavi teased, jumping down from his hammer and using the Crowned Clown as a bungee cord to stop his fall until he was a few feet above the ground. From there, he took out a pocket knife that the Old Panda had given him, and cut off the piece that was holding on to him. "Sorry Allen," he apologized, before he ran into a forest. Allen growled again, and jumped down, onto Lavi and pinning him onto the ground.

"Lavi, c'mon! Just give me the vile! I don't want to be a dog forever! I don't like it! It gets so annoying sometimes and I don't care if it's cute. It turns people into squealing fangirl zombie things! I'm pretty sure Komui's going to kill me for turning Lenalee into one, so pleasee!" Allen begged. He heard Lavi sigh and saw him not his head. Smiling, Allen got off of him and let him get up and dust himself off. Lavi smiled back at Allen and took the vile off from around his neck, uncorking it and holding it out. Allen thanked him, then reached out to grab it.

"Just kidding!" Lavi said, drinking the antidote and watching Allen's horrified face. '_Ha! Poor Allen, I wonder how he's gunna get his lil cure no-_'

Lavi's brain stopped working. Just stopped. Right in mid-thought too, he felt his face catch on fire as his eyes widened to see a tuft of white hair below him. He could feel somebody's lips on his lips, but with his currently fried brain, he couldn't recall what the touching of two lips was. Right when he was about to recover, he felt his mouth forcibly open and somebody grabbing the back on his head and tilting it down. A tongue was inside his mouth lapping up the cure and swallowing it, then as fast as everything happened, it ended.

Allen pushed Lavi away, then coughed and wiped his mouth. "Ugh, that's even worse than backwash..I never want to do that again! ...Hey Lavi, you ok?" Allen asked, turning to look at Lavi. At some point, Lavi have slumped up against a tree and slowly slid down, staring at the ground and waiting for his brain to restart. Fearing he had done some serious brain-damage to his friend, allen waved a hand in his face, "Lavi? You ok there?"

After a few more moments, Lavi shook his head as he recovered and blushed madly. "Y-Y-Y-YOU-YOU..! YOU JUST-!...JUST! AND THEN...WITH YOUR...AND THE..! A-ALLEN! WH-WHAT...HUH?" he yelled. Allen rolled his eyes and laughed. Lavi frowned and yelled, "HEY! LISTEN TO ME! YOU JUST LIKE...FRENCH KISSED ME! WHAT THE HECK?" This caused Allen to laugh more. Lavi just stood there, scowling and waited as Allen recovered from his laughing fit.

"Lavi, I didn't _french kiss_ you! I just took the cure out of your mouth and transferred it into mine! It's simple! I wouldn't have had to do that if you didn't swallow it though," Allen explained, seemingly unaffected by the whole thing, although Lavi could tell Allen was just as embarrassed as he was, he just didn't burst out. Allen opened his mouth to say something, but a cloud of pink smoke appeared, enveloping both him and Lavi in it. They stumbled out, coughing and using their hands to swat away the smoke. Lavi turned to ask if Allen was alight, but stopped when he saw that Allen didn't have a tail, or ears for that matter.

"Hey! Look like the Sprout's back to normal!" he said, smiling. Allen froze, then started to pat his head, when he felt nothing, he beamed and jumped into the air shouting, "YES! THEIR GONE! ALL GONE! HOORAY!~!" Lavi laughed, then grabbed his Hammer and put the head on the ground.

"Shall we go home and celebrate?"

"We shall~!"

~*.*.*~

When they got back to the order, everything went back to normal. As soon as people saw that Allen no longer was part dog, they groaned a little and grumbled about losing their only 'adorable little pet', but otherwise treated him the same. They celebrated, making a dog-themed cake and throwing a little party for Allen. After a long day and a nice party, Allen headed straight for his room and passed out onto the bed.

Lavi did the same thing, going back to his bed and attempting to sleep, but being unable to because every time he closed his eye, he saw the moment his brain fried. After a while though, he eye closed and stayed closed for the rest of the night...

~*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*~

Lavi woke up the next day and stretched. He opened his eye but didn't see anything except for a very dull orange.

"What the heck?"

He shook his head and felt something flop against his cheeks, his nose twitched and he felt something wriggle in his pants. He froze, then slowly reached for whatever was touching his cheek, and grabbed it. Feeling something fuzzy, he gulped and brought it up to his eye to examine it.

Rabbit ears.

_Orange_ rabbit ears.

_His_ orange rabbit ears.

_**"**__**OH COME ON!"

* * *

**_

**(1) I actually thought about that one time. We were on a field trip at school and like, we ate lunch rly early, so the rest of the day was walking, using up energy, and my tummy eating itself...yeah..I was pretty desperate...  
**

**(2) Poor Lavi, Allen's so desperate he'd eat chuu alive! ;A;)/  
**

**(3) Well...c'mon! Lenalee's a fangirl and stuff...so yeah...she'd do that...ok maybe she wouldn't but still...**

**WHOOOO! I FINISHED ITTTTT! ;A; ..AND YET I'M SAD ;A; This is my 2nd completed chapter fic and i really enjoyed it...it involved Dogs and DGM...and lil hints of Laven...;A;...as well as otherp pairings but not as much...;A; oh well, R&R and have a nice day~ :D *not gunna bother with flames*  
**


End file.
